


Allura Otome Week 2017

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Allura Otome Week 2017, Allura and Shiro swap, Allura as Zoe, Alternate Universe - Digimon Frontier Fusion, Alternate Universe - Ending, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Yona of the Dawn Fusion, Another Digimon Frontier AU, Canon Compliant, Coran as Bokomon, Drunkenness, Family, Hunk as JP, Keith & Shiro & Lance as the Honeybeemon, Keith as Koji, Lance as Takuya, Lotor as Ranamon, Love Potion/Spell, Many Parents - Freeform, Multi, Party, Pidge as Tommy, Pining, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Pidge (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Polyamory Negotiations, Shiro as Kouichi, everything's the same, except
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Time to let our dear Princess fall in love with the team. Or have them all fall in love with her. Your opinion.Day 1: Princess (Yona of the Dawn AU)Day 2: Crush (Modern AU)Day 3: Competition (Digimon Frontier AU)Day 4: Secret (Post Canon)Day 5: First (Shiro and Allura Roll-Swap AU)Day 6: Sweet (Canon Divergence)Day 7: Free Day (Another Digimon Frontier AU)Bonus: Together (Soulmate AU)





	1. Day 1: Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Allura had everything she ever wanted. But then her father was murdered, her cousin took the throne and she was forced to flee the castle. Now she has to go on a journey, to meet new friends and discover her destiny.
> 
> Allura/Paladins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this, I hope you enjoy!

5 Times Allura Amazed Her Dragons…

And the 1 time they amazed her

* * *

Long ago, in the Kingdom of Altea, the White Dragon God descended from heaven and onto Earth to protect and rule over the humans who lived there. He became known as the Silver Dragon King and his people loved him and the Gods above.

But war broke out in the land, darkness seeping into the hearts of the people and they forgot who they were and the Gods they once loved. They seized the Silver King and were about to execute him when-

5 Dragon Gods descended from heaven and they said to their White Brother to return with them to heaven so they may destroy the selfish humans.

But the Silver King refused, for he loved the humans after teaching him how to feel.

The 5 Dragons loved their White Brother very much and decided that they would give their blood to five loyal humans who would protect the Silver King.

The Yellow Dragon blood gave it’s owner the Voice of a Dragon, to stun enemies.

The Blue Dragon blood gave it’s owner the Eyes of a Dragon, to see far and into the heart.

The Green Dragon blood gave it’s owner the Body of a Dragon, to defend and live.

The Red Dragon blood gave it’s owner the Wings of a Dragon, to glide high and defend.

The Black Dragon blood gave it’s owner the of Arm a Dragon, to claw at the enemy.

“From this day forth, you shall act as our avatars. We have granted you our power so you may protect the Silver Dragon. You will love him and never betray him. It is your duty to defend him with your lives.”

Those were the words the Dragons said to their humans, the Five Dragon Warriors, who protected the Silver King until his death of old age. The Warriors didn’t know if they mourned for his death because of the divine blood in their veins or because he had become someone truly dear to them.

The Dragon Warriors knew their powers were too much for human comprehension and so, moved to remote corners of the kingdom.

The people who were left behind created the 5 Altea clans that rule the kingdom today.

* * *

1) Lance

_Lance woke up to the sound of arrows hitting bark. He walked over to find Allura practicing archery._

_“_ But why at this hour? _” He thought, walking over to call, “Prin-”_

_A hand wrapped around his mouth; it was Coran, luckily, “Don’t interrupt her, my boy.”_

_Allura drew another arrow, having not noticed them._

_“How long has she practiced archery?” Lance asked, kneeling down in the bushes to watch._

_Coran whispered, “Since before we met. She works on it daily with me giving her pointers and then does 200 arrows a night when she thinks I’m not awake.”_

_Lance gasped, “200?!”_

_Coran shushed him, “Voice down, Blue Dragon. Don’t want to interrupt her.”_

_Allura’s arrow hit the tree._

_She gasped for breathe._

_Lance frowned, “Why is she pushing herself so hard? She has both of us to protect and fight for her.”_

_Coran sighed, “Allura’s always hated not being useful. She tried to become a good diplomat when her father was alive, but not many were willing to listen to her. I believe she’s become ashamed of her helplessness, as well.”_

_Lance gasped in his mind, “_ Just like me. _”_

_Coran continued, “Her father died in front of her and she lost her home. The only thing she wants right now is to survive. It’s all I want for her too.”_

_Allura continued to gasp for breathe._

_“She knows she can’t do it alone and that eats away at her.” Coran explained, “I believe this is her way of taking back power.”_

_Allura reached for another arrow._

_“Shouldn’t we stop her?” Lance asked, “She might work herself into the ground.”_

_Coran chuckled sadly, “I’ve tried. The first few times I caught her, she agreed to go to sleep, but mere hours later I’d be woken up by the sound of arrows hitting a tree.”_

_Allura drew back her bow._

_“I don’t want to see her fight.” Coran said, “But I do want to see her grow. Sometimes people must go through pain in order to grow. Allura knows that well and I’m certain she’s prepared to face it head on.”_

_Allura’s arrow hit the tree hard._

_That night, Lance fell asleep, wondering if he could do what his Master has done and make her proud._

* * *

2) Hunk

_Hunk wasn’t sure what to think of the master that would one day come for him. Others in his village had told him it was his sacred duty to follow the Silver Dragon King when he came. Others told him to never bow to the tyrant that would claim to be Altea’s rightful ruler. So he set off on his own to try and find his own path._

_Funnily enough though, it did indeed lead him to his silver master. She traveled only with the Blue Dragon, her adviser and the things they carried in their cloths. Not at all what the extremists had painted of her. So what was he to think?_

_He ended up finding out later the very day he met her._

_Hunk could hear Allura tossing and turning in distress as her group rested at his house while he decided if he wanted to join them or not._

_She cried out, “No. Lotor, why?”_

_He sat up immediately, looking at her in shock; had she meant the new Emperor of Altea?_

_Allura gasped for breathe and squirmed more._

_Hunk felt his heart bleed for her and started humming._

_He knew his voice would reach her in her dreams. He’d done it before when the children of the village were having nightmares and it always managed to sooth them._

_Gradually, Allura stopped thrashing and crying as she slept._

_He smiled and tucked her back in, “Good night, Allura.”_

_He went back to bed himself and decided he didn’t care what others thought of her; he was going to help her out._

_She’s clearly a very strong individual, trying to survive the nightmares she’s obviously faced._

_Allura didn’t bring up her fears either; those certainly weren’t the actions of someone using pity to get to people’s hearts._

_Hunk was going to protect Allura as best as he could._

* * *

3) Pidge

_After deciding the Princess and her crew were gonna die without them soon, Pidge revealed themself to her two dragons and adorable adviser. They accepted the princess’s invitation to join her group and later that same day, while everyone else was resting, they chased after Allura as she went to get wood. They offered her their help in carrying it back and now they were just talking._

_“Whoa!” Pidge arms trembled, “This is heavier than I thought.”_

_“Hunk can carry that much with one hand.” Allura chuckled._

_Pidge blinked up at her, surprised, “Really? I better start training then!”_

_Allura nodded, “You and me both.”_

_They started walking back to the group._

_“The people in your group seem so nice.” Pidge commented, “They get along well.”_

_“Yeah, but it’s never cute when Coran and Lance start bickering, or whenever Hunk gets upset.” Allura continued, “I like it a lot better when they’re all happy.”_

_“It’s still a cute but motley crew you’ve gathered.” Pidge looked at the wood, smiling as they blushed; when was the last time they blushed? When Rover was alive? Most likely, “And you’re cute too, but you know that.”_

_“Damn right I’m cute.” Allura giggled. She looked to the sky, “I don’t care what Coran and the others might think.”_

_They both stopped._

_Allura looked at them, “I know that you’re the Green Dragon Warrior. When I’m around you, I feel like I’m being guarded by an forest, ancient, eternally renewing and always there. I know we only met today,” She tilted her head, “but it feels like I’ve known you my whole life.”_

_Pidge stared at her._

_The wind blew their hair._

_Allura turned to them, “With all of today’s earlier excitement, I never got to introduce myself. I’m Allura. I’m so glad you’ve joined us, Pidge the Green Dragon.”_

_Pidge smiled as the wind continued to blow._

* * *

4) Keith

_Allura and her motley crew of monsters had finally found him after he’d been avoiding them all like the plague. She’d heard he was with the pirates (the Blade of Marmora) and demanded a meeting with their captain. Kolivan recruited the boys (and Pidge) for their various skills sets on the spot, but Allura needed to prove herself if she wanted in on the action. So, he’d told her to go get the juniberries to help with recovery._

_Of course, someone had to show her the way._

_Of course, that someone had to be Keith._

_Yeah, the universe must despise him._

_“See that ledge in the rock?” Keith pointed at the narrow ‘path’, “Follow that and you’ll reach the cave where the juniberries grow. Pick the whole plant, roots and all, then come back here. Easy peasy.”_

_The wind continued to blow._

_Keith scowled to himself, “_ Easy peasy? It’s almost impossible. This is pretty harsh, even for Kolivan. I wouldn’t be shocked if she turned tail now. _”_

_“I better start climbing then.” Allura said as she started out on the path._

_Keith blinked. He watched as Allura pressed her body to the wall and walked, moving steadily but slowly. An extra strong gust of wind blew her hood off, nearly her as well and she stepped back; the ground crumbled beneath her._

_“Keep it together!” Keith called, “The wind can be a lot worse than it already is.”_

_She didn’t move forwards or back. She stood there, trembling, whimpering, clearly scared out of her mind, frozen on the spot._

_Keith narrowed his eyes in thought, “_ Haxus used to tell me that when the Silver Dragon King appeared, I would be duty bound to be his servant. I always wondered what kind of tyrant would ever try to force me of all people into such a submissive position. I imagined it would be someone just like him. However… _”_

_Allura continued to tremble and sniffle._

_“_ Allura’s almost powerless, fragile. Not the Silver Dragon King I always saw in my nightmares. _” Keith thought as he watched her, “_ Yet the second I saw her my blood cried out in recognition. My heart skipped a beat. Is this trembling little girl really the master I’m supposed to protect with my life? _”_

_“Be careful. Take a deep breathe and relax. There’s nothing wrong with being scared, but you can’t stand there all day. It’s okay if you can’t fight Sendak with us, the others will understand.” Keith reminded her._

_A tear ran down Allura’s cheeks._

_His heart bleed for her._

_God damn the Dragon’s blood._

_“Even though Kolivan gave you this mission, you’re not being forced to do anything.” He told her, thinking, “_ That’s right, go back. _”_

_The wind picked up._

_“This is far too much for someone like you.” Keith continued, beginning to sweat, “_ Just give up. _”_

_A seagull cried over head._

_Allura shook her head, “No, I’m not giving up. I’m fine.”_

_“_ Like Hell you are. _” He grimaced._

_“All I have to do is pick a flower.” Allura continued._

_“_ You’ll kill yourself! _” He mentally shot back._

_“If I can’t do this, there’s no way I’ll be able to face Lance, Hunk, Pidge or Coran ever again. Or the Captain.” Allura cried, softly, “What if they got hurt in battle and the planet wasn’t there to help them? All because I was too scared? If this thing can save their lives, it wouldn’t matter if 1000 soldiers stood between me and it, I’d get them that plant.”_

_Keith gasped._

_Allura took a deep breath, “Let’s go.”_

_She started moving again, faster this time. Her legs were still trembling. She still had tears in her eyes._

_Keith looked down, “Are you really that scared of losing somebody?”_

_Allura paused, “My father was murdered right in front of me. Of course I’m scared of losing the people closest to me. No one should ever have to go through that pain.”_

_“_ So it’s her care for others that keeps her going. Looks like she’s got a lot more in common with the Blade of Marmora than I thought. _” Keith spoke to himself, “_ Then again, they’re stronger than her and don’t often cry when faced with a challenge. _”_

_She kept moving. He couldn’t stand it-_

_A gust of wind hit her head on-_

_He prepared to jump-_

_She grabbed the cliff side just in time._

_He breathed a sigh of relief._

_“Keith?” Allura called, “Why are you following me?”_

_Keith looked down at himself, then to her, cursed his traitorous feet and lied, “Kolivan wouldn’t want me to let you out of my sight, encase you cheated.”_

_Allura looked back at him, tears in her eyes, “Thank you.”_

_Keith blushed, slightly._

_“I know you’re not going to help me.” Allura turned back around, “But hearing your voice makes me feel a lot better.”_

_She kept walking._

_He scoffed to himself and followed along._

* * *

5) Shiro

_He was the wicked Black Dragon who all had been afraid of. No one wanted him. He couldn’t blame them for being scared when he had the arm of the Black Dragon. It was powerful, hideous, unpredictable. Most of all, it was dangerous. It was why he did his best not to use it, even when protecting the village from scoundrels._

_He’d been sitting alone in his cave when he sensed it. The Dragons were nearby and there were footsteps coming his way. He’d gently shoved at Kuro, who’d been nibbling on a nut. Kuro’s response was to bite his fingers._

_“_ Who are these intruders? _” He thought, reaching for his sword with his left hand, “_ If they’re enemies, I’ll take them down. _”_

_Torch light appeared at the end of the tunnel. He prepared himself for a fight. Kuro lifted his head from where he lay on the ground, belly full of food. The light touched him and he finally saw the intruders._

_An older man with a orange mustache and the girl with the silver hair stood before him._

_The silver haired girl smiled, “We meet again.”_

_His heart pounded. His blood cried out to be nearer to her. His arm burned._

_“_ Who is she? Why is she making me feel this way? _” He draw his blade and screamed out a warning._

_The old man shivered, “This guy is totally crazy!” He turned to the girl, “We should go, Princess, it’s obvious he doesn’t want us here.”_

_The girl ignored him and looked at her feet, smiling, “Well hello there, little one.”_

_Kuro was smiling up at her. Kuro never smiled at anyone; he always bit people the second he could. More often or not it was enough to draw blood._

_The girl kneeled down and Kuro hopped into her hands happily. She giggled at him and smiled, stroking his back and the base of his tail._

_The old man warned, “Careful, he might pike.”_

_She looked at him, “Does this furry fella have a name?”_

_He was shocked. He couldn’t believe she was talking to him. About Kuro of all things!_

_He almost forgot to answer, “Kuro.”_

_“He can talk?!” The old man squawked._

_The girl smiled while Kuro ate the tip of her earring, “I don’t think that suits him at all.”_

_The old man freaked out, “Okay, let’s not piss off the crazy man, Princess!”_

_He thought over her words, “_ I suppose it doesn’t suit him, but I didn’t know what else to call him. I never though I’d even be able to speak to anyone about Kuro. _”_

_The girl smiled at him while Kuro played with her earring, “I’m Princess Allura and my friend here is Coran. What’s your name?”_

_He wasn’t sure how to respond, “Black. Dragon.”_

_“That can’t possibly be right.” Allura blinked, “I mean, that’s your title, but what’s your name?”_

_He looked downwards, “Don’t have one. I’m just Black Dragon.”_

_Allura stepped towards him and Kuro leaped off her shoulder._

_“STAY AWAY!” He howled and pointed his sword directly at her, it nearly touched her chin, “Who are you people?! And why did you come to this village?!” He was so confused, “You and your Dragons are the only ones who have ever come near me!”_

_“We’re allies. We mean you no harm, we’ve come to speak to you.” Allura said calmly, despite his sword being so close to her, “Please sir, lend me your power. Won’t you come on this journey with me?”_

_He stared at her, “_ It feels like… I’ve been waiting my whole life to meet her. _”_

_Then her words registered in his mind, “You need my power?”_

_His arm ached. He remembered when he used his arm. The destruction and horror of his powers. People had only ever come to their village in search of his powers, to use as they pleased. To destroy others._

_He fought with himself as he knocked Allura down and held his sword at her throat, keeping his destructive right arm as far from her as he could._

_“Let go of her!” Coran yelled, coming forward._

_Allura turned to him, “Coran, stay back!”_

_He growled, arm trembling, “Enemy! Anyone who seeks my power is an enemy!”_

_Allura didn’t flinch even as his sword got frighteningly close to her skin._

_Those words repeated in his head, “THE FIVE DRAGON WARRIORS. FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, YOU SHALL ACT AS OUR AVATARS.”_

_“I don’t know you.” He stared into her eyes, “But I feel as if I should.” His hand trembled, “_ Why is my hand shaking like a leaf? _” He felt tears gather in his eyes, “I thought you were the enemy but you’re not. So who are you?” He grit his teeth as he thought, “_ Why do I feel like I want to cry? _”_

_Allura still didn’t flinch. He brought his sword to his side and stepped away from her._

_“I’m sorry, it was never my intention to upset you like this.” She said, as if she were the one who’d just done something wrong, standing up, “I’ve come here because my life is in grave danger and I need the power of the Five Dragons to survive.” Allura smiled and offered him her hand, “Will you join me and become my comrade?”_

_“_ She wants to be my comrade? _” He stared at her offered hand in shock and then tightened his grip on his sword, “_ It isn’t meant to be. _”_

_“I’m sorry, I can’t do that.” He told her, “I’m cursed. My power’s too dangerous to ever be used for something good. It must be kept secret.”_

_Allura smiled at him, “I’m sure that isn’t true. It’s only what you’ve been told. Please come with us?”_

_He just… she’s offering him too much. It isn’t meant to be, “Leave.”_

_Allura blinked at him._

_Coran walked towards her, “Let’s go, Princess.”_

_The two of them turned around and started heading for the entrance. He sheathed his sword._

_Allura stopped, “One last thing before I go.”_

_He blinked as she turned to him._

_“When you grabbed my hand, I felt your kindness.” She said._

_His eyes widened._

_“I don’t know why you believe you’re cursed, because I’ve never felt more at ease then I did by your side. You saved me, I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you.” Allura’s left earring reflected the light, “For that I will always be grateful.”_

_Allura and Coran left, leaving him in darkness once more._

_He felt his back hit the wall and he slumped, clutching his heart as his arm ached, “_ Why does it feel like my heart is being ripped out? _”_

_Later that day, after deciding to join her after all, Allura gave him a name; Shiro._

_A name he will treasure for all his life._

* * *

+1)

Allura stares at the hairpin and feels the back of her mournfully short hair.

_“I think your hair is amazing. Breathtaking.” Lotor had said, “Silver and bright, just like a shooting star.”_

Allura scolds herself and tucks the pin back into her dress.

“Hey, Princess!”

She blinks and turns around to see Lance standing there, “Is something wrong Lance?”

He waves a hand dismissively, “No, no, everything’s fine. But there’s something I gotta show you.” Lance runs over to her and moves to take her hand, “Come on!”

Allura laughs and allows herself to be pulled to her feet, “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see!” He calls.

Allura rolls her eyes fondly and lets him drag her along. She takes the time to appreciate how wonderful it feels to merely hold Lance’s hand. Or any of her Dragons’ hands, really.

They burst into a clearing and Allura gasps.

Flowers cover the field. There’s a perfect view of the night sky and everyone is sitting beside each other.

“Allura, get over here!” Keith calls.

Pidge adds, “Hurry, it’s about to start!”

Allura comes over and sits next to Pidge and Shiro, “What’s starting?”

Hunk smiles, “You’ll see.”

Allura gives them a suspicious look and stares at the sky, waiting.

A shooting star fell.

Then another.

And another.

Allura gasps in amazement as the sky fills with shooting stars, “They’re beautiful.”

Coran smiles softly, “Lance saw them heading our way.”

Keith reaches into his coat, “Coran told us it was your birthday, so we all got you something.”

Allura smiles at her Dragons, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“No, but we wanted to.” Lance hands her a box, “Hope you like it.”

Allura opens the box to find a necklace; there were dragon scales all around it, black, blue, green, yellow and red, along with a silver dragon-shaped charm.

“We all pitched in to make it. Coran weaved the string for us.” Lance credits.

“Lance found the silver.” Hunk says.

“Hunk cut it into a dragon shape.” Keith explains.

“Keith added the details like eyes and scales.” Pidge smiles.

“Pidge helped us all shed scales.” Shiro nods.

“Shiro put the holes in the scales so they could go on the string.” Coran finishes.

Allura smiles at the necklace, tears in her eyes as she puts it on, “Thank you all so much.”

They all smile back at her, “You’re welcome, Princess.”

Everyone then turns their sky back to the shooting stars and make their own wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things were out of character


	2. Day 2: Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of pretty girls and flustered people.
> 
> Allura/All Paladins

Lance hums as he looks through his phone out of boredom, sipping a soda, minding his own business. It’s been sunny these last few days, so he decided to take advantage of it.

“And then, I said-”

Lance looks up and just-

Stops-

There’s a girl there.

Her white as snow, curly, waist length hair sat freely, begging to have fingers swirling through it. Her deep brown skin, like the perfect shade of chocolate imaginable, a sharp contrast. Her bright blue eyes, like drops of the pacific ocean as the sun set, adding pink to the mix. Her ears elongated like an elves. She’s wearing a blue tank top and white jeans and sneakers.

Lance has never, ever seen a girl as pretty as the one standing right there, barely even 7 feet away from him.

There’s no way he ever will again.

“Are you alright, sir?”

Blinking back into himself, Lance realizes the girl is standing more or less, right next to him, a concerned look on her face.

He blinks, a blush rising and covering his entire face as he turns away, “I’m fine. Excuse me.”

He runs off and berates himself for acting like an idiot and not knowing what to do with himself.

Later he goes on Tumblr and posts, “you ever see girls that are so pretty that you don’t know what to do with yourself”

* * *

Hunk hums as he finishes up the pasta order, “Here ya go!”

The guy nods and places a few bucks down, “Thanks, dude.”

He walks off.

“Enjoy!” Hunk waves.

Hunk heads into the back to put the money into the cash register.

“Excuse me? Could I have the Firecracker Chicken?”

Hunk grins as he turns around, “Sure thing, just let me help my fairy god-pasta get ready for the meat ball.”

A laugh like bells sounds and Hunk turns around to see an incredibly beautiful girl in front of his truck.

White as snow, curly, waist length hair sat freely, begging to have fingers swirling through it. Deep brown skin, like the perfect shade of chocolate imaginable. Her bright blue eyes, like drops of the pacific ocean as the sun set, adding pink to the mix. She’s wearing a stunning white sundress with sunflowers bursting all over it.

He can’t believe he said such a stupid pun to someone that stunning, “S-sorry.”

She waves a hand and smiles, “No, that was really good.”

“I’ll get you that firecracker.” He goes back to work to hide his blush.

“I’ll be waiting.” The girl giggles.

Hunk goes a deeper shade of red and quickly hands her the food. She smiles slapping down a few dollars and leaves soon after.

He groans and reblogs a post on Tumblr, “i made a pretty girl laugh w/a silly joke and i got so flustered that i apologized”

* * *

Shiro frowns at his reflection in the store mirror. The white tuft of hair. The scar over his nose. The back of his head shaven.

He looks horrible.

Shiro turns around and goes back to shopping.

“Excuse me?”

Shiro blinks and turns around-

Freezes-

Starts turning so red, he’s certain his scar was no longer visible.

A beyond beautiful girl stands before him, smiling. Her white as snow, waist length hair and curly, set free. Her deep brown skin, a perfect shade of chocolate. Her bright blue eyes, like drops of the pacific ocean as the sun set, adding pink to the mix. Her ears elongated like an elves. She’s wearing a black tank top, white jeans and sneakers.

“Could I touch your hair?” She asks, “It just looks really cute, I absolutely love it.”

Shiro stutters and tries to talk but when that fails, he just nods.

The girl smiles, “Thanks.”

She reaches up to touch the top of his head. He turns redder as she runs her fingers through his hair and his shaven head.

“I didn’t notice that.” She blinks and smiles, “That’s pretty cool.”

Shiro is slowly dying, he can feel his soul leaving his body, holy shit.

She touches his tuft of white hair and gasps softly, “It’s so soft, what is your secret?”

Shiro just blushes and shrugs his shoulders since words are currently beyond him.

She narrows her eyes in a ridiculously adorable pout, “I’ll find out some day, just you wait.”

“Princess, come on!”

“I’m coming, jeez!” She shouts back then turns to him, “Later. Thanks for letting me feel it, your hair is really soft.”

She runs off.

Shiro ends up walking around the store for 10 minutes straight in order to get the ability to communicate in sentences again.

He then tells the internet, “this pretty girl told me my hair was cute and touched it briefly and I couldn’t form full sentences for a solid 10 minutes.”

* * *

Pidge smiles as they take their trumpet from their mouth.

They look out at the field to see their brother preparing for a football game with the rest of his team and scoffs. And people thought he was too skinny to make the team.

“Sounding pretty good, kiddo.”

Pidge turns red and looks up to find the band captain smiling down at them.

From that angle she looks kinda like an angel or some other sappy shit. Hair curly, waist length, white as snow, free. Deep brown skin and bright blue eyes with sunset pink in them. She’s wearing the band’s normal uniform of a green shirt (like the nutcracker’s) with gold buttons, white jeans and black boots.

They stutter, “Uhh, th-thanks, boss!”

The new captain laughs laughs, “You don’t have to be so formal with me, Pidge.”

Pidge nods, “Ri-right. Sorry.”

The captain smiles as she sits next to them, “It’s fine. You’re too cute to be mad at anyway.”

Pidge has never blushed this much in their entire life and they probably never will again.

They also sucked on the trumpet for the rest of the night, but the main focus was the football game, so yeah, they’re safe.

Also rebloged a post, adding their own experience, “at a football game a pretty girl told me i was cute and she also called me kiddo and i couldnt play my instrument right for the rest of the night”

* * *

“Ewww, look who crawled out of the gutters.”

Keith sighs and turns around to see Sendak, Haxus and Marvok standing in front of him, “Look who fell from heaven and straight into hell.”

Sendak sneers, “You’re gonna regret that one, mullet.”

“I really don’t get why you guys have such beef with me and my hair cut. It’s not like it’s styled with the intention to offend you.” Keith pockets his ear buds and goes into a relaxed battle stance.

“Oh you’re gonna learn soon enough.” Haxus takes out a switchblade.

KONK!

Haxus goes down.

Everyone turns around in shock and Keith turns bright red.

Holy crow, he’s never seen a girl like this before. Hair white as snow, curly, waist length. Deep brown skin. Bright blue eyes with a little pink inside. Elongated ears. She’s wearing black fingerless gloves, black jeans, white boots, a white shirt and a pink denim jacket.

“Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but is a haircut really something to pull a blade over?” She asks, voice like honey.

Sendak growls, “You’ll pay for that, bi-”

Keith socks him in the jaw and he goes down too.

Marvok trembles.

Keith and the girl say, “Scram.”

He runs off.

The girl grabs Keith’s hand, “Let’s go before they wake up!”

Keith has never felt so much blood rush to his face, ever. They end up at the park.

“Shay!” The girl waves.

Another girl comes over and smiles, “Picking up strays again, Princess?”

“The guy had a knife pulled on him over a haircut.” The first girl shrugs, “What was I supposed to do?”

“I gotcha.” Shay grins.

Keith hesitantly tucks his hands into his pocket, “Yeah, uhh, thanks for that.”

The girl smiles, “Anytime. Hey, do you wanna learn longboard while you’re hanging out with us?”

Shay nods, “That sounds like fun, just so happened Rax had an emergency and left his board with me.”

Keith bites his lip and nods, “Oh, okay I guess?”

The girl smiles wider, Keith’s heart rate picks up majorly and they head for the skateboard ramps. Shay tosses him another board and Keith sets it on the ground. He tries to stand on it, but ends up almost falling on his ass.

“Don’t worry, I did that too when I was first learning.” The girl assures, “Let me help you. Try again. Shay, hold the board for him for a few ticks.”

“You got it Princess.” Shay holds the board.

“Go ahead and climb on.” The girl says.

Keith does as he’s told and this time he doesn’t fall off immediately. But he does shake a little.

“We got you on the board, now let’s work on your balance a little more.” The girl says.

Keith nods.

She puts her hands on his waist-

Keith goes so quiznaking red he’s certain his soul could no longer inhabit his body.

He can’t hear anything, feel anything but her hands on his waist, can hardly think about anything but that. Somehow though he manages to get through the lesson without falling off the board again… when it’s standing still at least.

He ends up reblogging a post later to vent, “this pretty girl offered to teach me how to longboard and when she was teaching me how to balance she put her hands on my hips and I felt my soul leave my body”  



	3. Day 3: Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding herself cut off from Hunk, Pidge and Coran, Allura wanders one of the forests within Sakkakumon. She keeps running into these three boys, Lance, Keith and Shiro, who keep getting themselves into trouble. But are they really just clumsy or is something darker going on here?
> 
> Nyma/Allura (past, one-sided)  
> Allura/Lance/Keith/Shiro/Lotor  
> Lotor/Lance/Keith/Shiro (implied)

Lotor smiles as he looks at himself in the mirror, “If this isn’t the most beautiful face in the Digital World, then I don’t know what could be.”

And to be fair, he is rather stunning in his Galra Form. Shimmering white hair, yellow soul-less eyes, violet skin and the red lines to signify his abilities. His coat-like black shield over his gray/red/purple armour that amplified all the things he likes about his body.

Seeing a flash out the corner of his eyes, he turns around.

Standing there is Sendak, in Galra Form as well.

Lotor smirks, “Well, well, well, if it isn’t one of the most evil geniuses I ever saw.”

Sendak bows before him, “Greetings, oh fairest of the fair.”

“Now that’s what a guy wants to hear.” He walks over to Sendak, “You want anything in particular, or can I go back to planning the destruction of those goody toe-shoes?”

“I came to warn you, your Highness, since you are no longer considered the fairest of the fair.” Sendak reports.

Lotor stops, “What?!”

“You see, my lord, Princess Allura has stumbled upon this land and all can see she is the only one truly deserving of the title fairest of the fair.” Sendak smirks in his mind, “The bravest of them all is surely Kazemon. And the strongest must be Zephyrmon.”

Lotor raises a fist, “How dare you speak to me that way!”

“Forgive me your Highness, but I merely repeat what everyone else says.” Sendak bows lower, “All believe that you could never defeat her in battle.”

Lotor growls, “We’ll see about, then.”

He stalks off, angry.

Sendak chuckles wickedly to himself, “Now all I need do is wait it out and see which of my problems will be disposed of, first.”

* * *

Pidge stares up at the creature in front of them in worry, “I hope the others are okay.”

They’d only gotten out of Sakkakumon a few seconds ago after battling with Asuramon, which hadn’t been easy. They were so worried about everyone else.

Coran turns to them, patting the egg in his arms gently, “I’m sure Hunk and Allura will be fine, Pidge, if you could escape then I’m certain they will.”

Pidge sighs, “I know, I know, gotta have faith. But…”

They look up at the monster with a thousand realities inside him.

“If they could get out, why haven’t they?”

* * *

“Pidge! Hunk!” Allura calls, “Where are you two?!”

There’s no reply, just more forest, stretching on for miles.

“Why am I even yelling anymore?” She sighs, “It’s not like anyone can hear me.”

The leaves rustle as the wind whips around.

Allura doesn’t notice that she’s being watched.

A boy with light brown skin, similar shade hair and blue eyes scoffs, “Can you believe this chick? Just walking around in all that makeup.”

A boy with peachy skin, black hair and purple eyes rolls them, “What she does with her makeup is her own business, Lance, you more or less don’t have any right to say that considering how much effort you put into your own appearance.”

Lance gasps and puts a hand over his heart, “Excuse you!” He caresses his sides, “All of this is for Prince Lotor and he only deserves the best.” He smirks at Keith, “You’re just pissy because Lotor himself asked me to get rid of this bitch.”

Keith flushes and growls, “Look, Lotor just told you to go get us because you were the one closest to him at the time. He told all of us about the things this girl called him and the stuff people are saying.” He smirks, “As if you’d be able to take her out by yourself.”

“Why you…” Lance rolls up his sleeves.

“Alright, you two, knock it off!” A boy with darkish skin, white/black/buzzed hair and silver eyes walks in between the two of them, “We’ve got a mission to do, so let’s just focus on that, alright?”

Keith protests, “But Shiro-”

“But nothing. Lotor asked us to do a job for him.” Shiro turns back to where he’d seen the girl go, “If you guys are serious about how you feel for him, you’ll do as he says without bickering.”

The two of them sigh, “Fine.”

Lance and Keith glare at each other.

* * *

Allura holds her jacket tighter to herself; she should’ve worn warmer cloths on that fateful day that brought her to the Digital World. Her short, dark blue jacket over a thin, long, light blue shirt, plus her white skirt, light blue stockings and white sneakers really weren’t fit for travel in the weather she endured since coming here.

She looks to the sky, memories in her mind, “ _ Now I’m alone again. You’d think I’d be used to it by now. _ ”

_ The school were on their summer field trip. Allura could see the looks of disgust the other girls in her group gave when they realized they were stuck with her. It really didn’t both her any more considering all the other stuff that’s been said about her. _

_ They were walking to their camp site near a lake when she heard it. _

_ “Owww…” _

_ Allura stopped and turned around. _

_ On the ground was Nyma, one of her classmates. Voted the most desired girl in the school at an impromptu get together in the boys’ locker rooms, it was pretty easy to see why with her blonde pony tails and purple eyes. Allura also had a big, fat crush on her despite never speaking to her. _

_ “Are you okay?” Allura asked, walking towards her. _

_ Nyma took off her shoe, “I don’t know, my foot hurts.” _

_ Allura kneeled down, “Let me see, I think I might be able to help.” _

_ Nyma blinked, “Okay?” _

_ Allura took her first aid kit out of her bag and gently grabbed Nyma’s foot and looked it over, and wow, her skin was so smooth- “Where does it hurt?” _

_ “My toes, like I stepped on something sharp.” Nyma elaborated. _

_ Allura found it, “Looks like you did, since there’s a splinter stuck to your sock.” _

_ “Aww man, how embarrassing.” Nyma groaned, “A splinter of all things got me down.” _

_ Allura smiled at her as she took the splinter and flicked it away, trying to think of something that’d make her laugh, “If it makes you feel any better, last week, I came home to my house to find the kitchen trashed and thought we’d been robbed. But it was just my uncle being clumsy.” _

_ Nyma giggled as she took off her sock, “Oh wow, did it really look that bad?” _

_ “Oh yeah. The counter had a few broken tea cups on it, a chair was knocked over. I swear he’d lose his head if it wasn’t attached to his body.” Allura looked at the toe where the splinter had attacked; there was a little bit of blood, but nothing serious. Still, she put a small bandage on it, “There, all done. It’s just a little cut, so that’s mostly there to make sure you don’t have blood stains on your socks. Feel alright?” _

_ Nyma put her sock back on and wiggled her toes, “That feels a lot better, thanks!” _

_ “No problem.” Allura started packing away her medical kit. _

_ Nyma put on her shoe and stood up, “Thanks for helping me, I didn’t think you would considering what the others said.” _

_ Allura shrugged, “Well, don’t judge a book by it’s cover, I guess.” She stood up and put her back-pack back on, “I imagine you wanna catch up to the others?” _

_ “No way, you’re way nicer than they are!” Nyma ahhed, “Do you wanna have lunch with me later?” _

_ Allura gasped and told her racing heart and rising blush to calm down, “Really? You’d like that?” _

_ “I’d love it, Allura!” Nyma smiled at her. _

_ Allura was so happy she could burst, “Alright then!” _

Allura sighs, “ _ No point dwelling on the past. _ ”

Her eyes narrow and she heads for the left path, “Time to find my friends.”

* * *

Lance looks down, “Here she comes.”

Keith smirks, “This’ll be easy as pie.”

“Shush, you two.” Shiro hushes them, “Do you really want to give us away?”

They shake their heads. Shiro nods at them and looks at their handy work.

Considering this was more or less just thrown together, it looks pretty good for a cage to hold some silly human. Wooden and the spaces only big enough to put your hand out, it’ll work just fine for the girl.

“Uhh, guys?” Lance calls.

Keith turns to him, “What is it?”

Lance points to the girl, “She’s heading down the other path.”

“What?” Shiro demands.

The three of them pear over the edge of their cage and sure enough, the girl is heading down the other path. Away from their trap.

“God damnit.” Keith growls, “Hang on, I’ll get her into position.” He jumps down.

“Wait up, Keith.” Shiro follows him, “We don’t have a plan for this.”

“Guys, don’t leave me!” Lance jumps as well, “I can’t hold up this cage by myself!”

They all hit the ground.

And the cage falls on top of them.

Keith and Shiro turn to look at Lance.

He chuckles nervously, “Whoops?”

“Are you all okay?!”

They turn around to see the girl they’d been trying to capture run over to them.

Shiro nods, “We’re fine.”

The girl takes out a device; the weapon they’d been warned about, “Hang on, I’ll get you out!”

The girl does some hand motions and data wraps around her, in a cocoon. It gets bigger and bigger until finally, a woman bursts from the cocoon.

The three stare at her in shock.

This woman was almost as stunning as Lotor!

“KAZEMON!” The woman yells, then adds in a more normal voice, “Stand back!”

They gather in one corner of their cage. Kazemon bumps her hips against the cage and it falls apart.

“Thank you so much, Miss, we have no idea what would’ve become of us if it weren’t for you!” Lance smiles with excitement, heart racing.

Keith shrugs, “I probably would’ve gotten us out eventually.”

Shiro snaps him a glare, “Keith.”

Kazemon giggles at them and turns back into a human.

“It’s no biggy I’m happy to help.” The girl walks towards them and offers a hand, “My name’s Allura, who are you guys?”

Lance takes her hand and a blush rises over his cheeks, “The name’s, Lance.”

Allura offers her hand to Keith. He doesn’t take it, merely nods to her, “Keith.”

Allura nods back and offers her hand to Shiro. He takes it, “I’m Takashi Shirogane, but most people call me Shiro.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. Could you help me, please?” Allura asks.

Lance smiles and gives her finger guns, “Sure thing, Princess, what do you need?”

Keith glares at him, “Lance.”

Shiro groans.

Allura giggles, “I’m looking for my friends, Hunk and Pidge. We got separated and I’m wondering if you’ve seen them. Hunk’s a large guy with skin roughly the same colour as mine and Pidge is a very short person with skin closer to Keith’s.”

They each hum.

“I’m afraid we haven’t seen anyone like that around here.” Shiro finally says, “But we’ll keep an eye out.”

“Thanks a lot you guys!” Allura smiles at them, bright. She turns around and takes of running, “Later!”

Once she’s out of range, Keith turns around and smacks Lance.

“OUCH!” Lance whines, covering his head, “What the quiznak man?!”

“Why the quiznak were you so nice to someone who’s been insulting Lotor?!” Keith yells, “And ‘Princess’?! Seriously?! Lotor told you she wasn’t a real princess, why the quiznak did you call her that?!”

“Keith, that’s enough!” Shiro yells, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Being hostile towards Allura would’ve blown our cover for our next plan.”

Lance nods, “Exactly!”

Keith scoffs and shrugs Shiro’s hand off, “Whatever.”

Shiro sighs, “Okay, so what’s our next big idea?”

Lance grins, “I’ve got just the thing that’ll keep Mis Princess of the Wind all tangled up.”

* * *

Keith gives Lance the stink eye, “You were saying?”

Shiro gives him a glare, “Keith, you were the one who shoved the net covered in glue at Lance and me.”

“Yeah!” Lance yells, “So you can’t blame me for it!”

“You guys okay?”

They turn around to see Allura again.

Shiro chuckles nervously, “Hey Princess. Fancy seeing you again so soon.”

Allura covers her mouth and giggles, “What a strange coincidence, indeed.”

Shiro flushes and his heart skips a beat, “Uhh, think you could help us?”

“Sure thing.” Allura nods.

She turns into Kazemon again and creates tornados on her fingers, “HURRICANE WAVE!” 

Kazemon blasts them at the net and it falls to pieces, leaving Keith, Shiro and Lance to fall. Kazemon catches them and sets them down.

“Thanks a lot, Allura, we really owe you one.” Lance nods.

Kazemon giggles as she lands, “Looks more like you owe me two, honestly.”

Keith growls, “Well, we can take it from here, so later!”

“If you guys are sure then.” Kazemon turns around and waves, “Later!”

Once she leaves, Keith growls at them, “Don’t you see?! She’s planning to enslave us! Make us feel guilty for owning her so much and then bending us to her will!”

Lance nods, covered in glue, “You’re right, we gotta get her with my next plan.”

Keith growls, “Not a chance, Lance, I’m not following another one of your hair-brained ideas. We’d gonna give mine a shot next.”

Shiro sighs, “Let’s get to work then. Before Lotor gets angry when we don’t turn up with news of Allura’s defeat.”

* * *

Shiro and Lance chop at the base of the tree while Keith keeps a lookout.

“So the plan is for this to fall on her?” Lance asks.

Shiro takes another swing, “Looks like it. Let’s hope it works.”

“GUYS, SHE’S COMING!” Keith yells, jumping down.

The three of them hide behind the tree. Just as Kazemon comes near them, Keith makes the final swing and the tree begins to fall.

Towards them.

Lance, Keith and Shiro scream.

“HANG ON!” Kazemon calls.

She kicks the tree away from them and into a thousand splinters. She turns back to the others and smiles. The three of them clap for her. Kazemon laughs and turns back into Allura. They run over to her.

“Thanks for saving us, Allura.” Shiro smiles, then bashfully adds, “Again.”

Allura giggles and waves a hand, “It’s no biggy, I’m happy to do it.”

Lance smiles at her, “You’re pretty strong, Allura, I don’t think I’ve seen anything like it before.”

She shrugs, “Well, not many people can turn into Digimon.”

Keith begrudgingly walks forward, “I uhh, I’m sorry for being rude earlier. I wasn’t feeling very confident in myself at the time.”

Allura smiles and nods, “It’s alright, people have said worse things…”

She wobbles a little.

“Allura!” They call out.

Keith catches her, since he’s the closest, “Are you alright?”

Allura groans and nods, pushing against him slightly; the contact makes his skin tingle, “I’m fine, just a little tired. Digivolving is hard work.”

Keith groans in annoyance, “Then why did you keep doing it?”

She tries to look him in the eye, “Because you needed help.”

Keith’s heart skips a beat.

“Idiot.” He turns around and hauls her onto his back, “We’re taking you to the lake so you can get some rest.”

He feels Allura smile into his back, “Thanks, Keith.”

Keith flushes to the tips of his ears and scoffs, “Whatever.”

* * *

“Allura! Coran! Pidge!” Hunk yells, walking around, “Where are you?!”

His stomach growls.

Hunk sighs, “Oh man, what I wouldn’t give for a plate of pasta right now.”

He keeps walking through the forest then blinks at the sight before him.

It’s an eyeball.

“What the…” Hunk reaches out and touches it.

It turns into a pixelated purple mess and sucks him in.

Hunk yells, “Not again!”

* * *

Allura smiles at them all, “Thanks so much for feeding me you guys, that’s really helped me feel a lot better.”

“No problem, Princess.” Shiro kneels at her left side.

“It was our pleasure.” Lance gives her fingerguns.

“Is there anything else you need?” Keith kneels at her right side.

Allura shakes her head and smiles, “I’m alright, thank you very much for offering. Honestly, it’s just nice to sit down and talk with some friendly faces.”

Shiro’s face falls, “You must really miss your friends, huh?”

Allura nods, “I do, but it’s not just that.” She smiles at all of them, “You’re all very charming, so like I said, it’s nice to talk to some friendly faces.”

Keith’s face turns red, all the way up to his ears.

Lance becomes flabbergast, unable to form sentences.

Shiro’s heart rate picks up as his neck heats up.

Allura blinks at them, “Are you all okay?”

Keith nods and looks at his feet.

“Ne-never better Princess.” Lance’s finger guns shake.

“We’re just a little, uhh, surprised I guess.” Shiro explains, “No one’s ever thought of us as charming, not even Loto-”

Keith cuts in, “ANYWAY, uhh, I know you said you didn’t need anything but… well,” Keith flushes, “We all made some treats and wanted to know if you wanted any of them?”

“Yeah, we made our own ice cream and muffins and juices, so feel free to try anything.” Lance offers.

Allura smiles, “Wow, that sounds awesome! Can you teach me how to make ice cream? I haven’t had any food from the human world since I arrived here.”

Shiro chuckles, “Well I can assure you, the ice cream we made is pretty good.”

“I can’t wait to try it then.” She nods to them.

Their hearts melt once more at the sight of her smile.

* * *

Lotor scowls at the mirror.

He can see Allura eating with those three boys, complimenting them, laughing with them, making them all flustered.

“How dare that goody-toe-shoes seduce my fans and turn them against me!” He growls and throws the mirror into the lake.

It makes a large splash as it hits the water.

Lotor turns around and stalks in their direction, “Gotta do everything myself. There’s no way that little bitch is taking away my fanclub.”

He heads into the woods.

* * *

Lance smiles as he picks flowers, humming to himself.

He turns around briefly to look at Allura. She’s kind, honest and sees the best in everyone. He didn’t believe someone like her could insult Lotor, at least, not without a really good reason. She’s much too nice.

“Well hello, Lance.”

He gasps and turns around to find, “Lotor!”

Lotor smiles at him, “My, what beautiful flowers. Are those for me?”

Lance nods and hands them to him, “Of course.”

Lotor smiles and sniffs them, “Thank you Lance, that’s incredibly kind.”

Lance flushes despite himself, “Uhh, thanks.”

“Could you do me a favour Lance?” Lotor asks, “It’s really important and you’re the only one who can do it.”

“What do you need?” Lance asks, feeling dread rise within him.

Lotor shows him a red apple, “You see, I wanted to make up with Allura for being so bratty. I wanna give her this apple. But she’d probably knock it out of my hands if she realized it was from me. So, could give it to her for me? Please?”

Lance looks at the apple.

It’s an incredibly pretty shade of red. Perfect all around. Almost too perfect.

“Is something wrong, Lance?” Lotor asks, and some of his teeth show.

Lance gulps, feeling a shiver go down his spine, “No sir, I uhh, think it’s a wonderful gift.”

“Thank you.” Lotor smiles brightly, “I’m so glad I spoke to you about it, Lance, you’re always so insightful.” He gives him the apple, “Promise me you’ll get it to Allura?”

Against his better judgement, Lance nods, “You can count on me, sir.”

* * *

Shiro smiles as he looks down at Allura, “She’s so kind, Keith.”

“Uh-huh.” Keith replies in a dreamy voice, “And strong.”

Shiro chuckles, “You sound like a smitten little kitten.”

“Like you’re any better?” Keith raises an eyebrow.

“Touche, touche.” Shiro looks at Allura as she takes a power nap; his eyes soften, “Honestly, I think I like her more than Lotor.”

“Agreed.” Keith would totally be purring if he could, “I know we’ve only met both of them once, but already I like Allura’s face and personality more than I do Lotor’s.”

Shiro laughs at that.

Allura yawns and stretches. The both of them turn quiet.

“Sleep well, Princess?” Lance shows up from the flowerbed.

Allura nods, “Yes Lance, thank you.” She looks up at Keith and Shiro in the tree, “And thank you two for watching out for me while I took a power nap.”

“It was no problem, Princess.” Keith grins.

Shiro then adds, “Nothing much happened, by the way, just a few birds flying overhead.”

Allura nods, “Thank you for telling me.”

Lance coughs into his hand.

All eyes on him.

Lance bows slightly, “I hope you don’t mind that we keep stuffing you, but I wanted to give you this to help balance out the sweets from earlier.”

He hands her a bright red apple.

Allura’s eyes light up, “Oh wow, thanks Lance, this looks stunning.” She glances at Lance, then up at Keith and Shiro, “Do you guys want some?”

“I’m afraid I’m quite full, Princess.” Lance nods.

Keith waves her off, “Nah, I don’t really like apples.”

Shiro nods in agreement, “They don’t agree with my stomach, but it’s very kind of you to offer, Princess.”

Allura smiles at them “Well, alright then.”

She brings the apple to her mouth-

“Wait.”

Allura blinks, “Is something wrong Lance?”

Shiro and Keith look at him, oddly.

Lance narrows his eyes then smiles, “Nah, I just thought I saw a bug or something on the apple.”

Allura nods, “Okay then.”

She takes a bite out of the apple.

Lance bites the inside of his cheek.

Shiro and Keith glance between the two of them oddly.

Allura makes a sound of approval, “Wow, it’s delicious! Thanks Lance.”

Lance gives a relieved smile and shoots his finger guns, “Anything for you, Princess.”

Allura laughs and walks over to the lake-

“Ah!”

She drops the apple.

The three of them gasp, “Allura!”

* * *

Lotor laughs behind his hand, “What’s the matter, Princess? Feeling a little under the weather?”

Of course, Allura can’t hear him. She’s too busy trapped in her own head.

She stumbles forward then collapses in front of the lake.

“Let the nightmare begin!” He howls.

* * *

_ Allura’s back at summer camp, on that horrible field trip that made her forget about friendship, romance and any bonds with other people. _

_ “Hey, guys, can I help?” She asked. _

_ The other girls in her group scoffed and said the usual stuff. _

_ “No thanks, weirdo.” _

_ “Go back to fairy land.” _

_ “And take your ugly ears with you.” _

_ Allura looked down and clenched her fist; now she wished she’d asked her father to keep her at home instead of this stupid field trip. _

_ “Allura!” _

_ Allura’s heart beat raced and she turned around to see Nyma waving her over. _

_ Nyma smiled at her, “What are you doing just standing around, Allura? Come have dinner with us!” _

_ Allura blinked and smiled, “Okay, I’m coming.” _

_ She began to blush, thinking of getting to sit so close to Nyma, and talking to her, telling her about herself, getting to know her, eating together and maybe even becoming friends with her friends- _

_ “You must be kidding, right?” One of the girls asked. _

_ Allura flinched. _

_ Nyma turned back to the others, “What?” _

_ “If the fairy princess is going to eat with us, I’m not sitting here.” _

_ “Yeah me neither.” _

_ “Besides she probably wouldn’t eat it if it weren’t morning dew or given to her by her little mousy friends.” _

_ Allura took a step back. _

_ Nyma walked over to her, “I guess we kinda are already using all our pots and pans and stuff. Plus the teachers probably want the kids in the groups to bond and stuff, so you should probably get back to them. Sorry.” _

_ Allura stared at her, feeling tears in the back of her eyes. _

_ Then she got mad, “LIAR!” _

_ The whole camp stopped and stared at them. _

_ Nyma gasped and turned around, crying, “I’m sorry!” _

_ Allura realized her mistake and reached out, “Wait!” _

_ But the damage had been done. It was much, much too late. _

* * *

“Lance what the hell was in that apple?!” Keith yells.

“I didn’t know, okay?!” Lance cries, “I didn’t know! Lotor said he wanted to make up with her, I didn’t know!”

“Calm down, both of you, okay?” Shiro cuts in, “We can fix this, we just gotta-”

BLAST!

Lance yelps as a gun nearly takes off his head.

They turn to see Lotor standing there, “You three won’t come anywhere near little Miss Bee Queen Wannabe if you know what’s good for you.”

The three growl at him.

Lotor smirks and walks over to where Allura sits there, kneeling in the dirt as if about to throw up.

“Aww, I’m sorry, Allura. But it seems like you’ve just realized the truth of this world.” Lotor says, “No one likes you, no one really cares about you.”

Allura looks at him, eyes glazed over.

“Must be so hard to be so unlikeable.” Lotor adds.

Allura stands up and turns her whole body to him.

* * *

Pidge blinks and looked up, “Guys, look!”

Another of Sakkakumon’s body parts goes dark and Hunk falls out of the eye shaped portal.

“Hang on, I’ll catch you!” Pidge yells.

“We’ll get you, Number 2!” Coran adds.

Hunk hits the ground before they can reach him.

“You okay man?!” Pidge asks, “How many fingers am I holding up, what day is it, what’s one plus one?!”

“Purple.” Hunk groans.

Coran laughs and pats Pidge on the shoulder, “I’m sure he’ll be fine, Number 5.”

They sigh, “Thank goodness. Now we just need Allura back.”

Hunk blinks from his place on the ground, “Uhh, guys?”

The two hum.

He points, “I think I found her.”

They look up to see one of the body parts showing a shadowy image of Allura and-

“Lotor’s in there with her?!” Pidge demands.

* * *

Allura shakes her head, “No, that’s not true. I… I have friends.”

Lotor smiles sadly, “You’d be surprised, Princess, they say all sorts of mean things when you’re not around. They only care about your power, they don’t care about you at all.”

Allura looks down, “No, they… they wouldn’t be that mean.”

She looks down at her reflection.

At her elf-like ears everyone around her had always hated.

At the painted marks under her eyes to look pretty.

At her dark brown skin and white as snow hair and the horribles names associated with them.

“Then again, what do I know? I never had friends before the Digital World.” Allura murmurs, “Lots of people seem nice at first, too.”

She remembers how Nyma rejected her for the sake of her group.

She remembers the heartache and pain that rejection caused her.

She remembers how she reacted to the harsh treatment.

“Even though Nyma broke my heart, it still wasn’t right to treat her like that.” Allura turns back to Lotor, “I’ll try to be a better person! To be kind to everyone, even when they might not deserve it.”

Keith whispers, “Princess…”

Lance wipes at the tears in his eyes.

Shiro stares at the scene feeling a mix of heartache and pride.

Lotor growls and throws flowers in her face, “You disgusting, little goody-toe-shoes!”

Allura braces against the attack.

Then the spell breaks, eyes no longer glazed and sharp anger in her face.

Lotor gulps, “Uh-oh.”

Allura growls and whips out her Digivice, “Execute!”

“Oh yay, I have to fight her.” Lotor groans and grabs a mini-statue, “SPIRIT EVOLUTION!”

Data wraps around the two of them.

They emerge as Kazemon and Arbormon.

“OH you think you’re so good, little Miss Perfect?!” Arbormon snaps, then points at the boys, “Well guess what, those idiots were playing you for a fool!”

Kazemon gasps and looks at them.

The boys all look down, guilty.

Arbormon continues, “I bet you thought they were just clumsy and really appreciated you, but this entire time they’ve been working for me. All those disasters today were their attempts to kidnap you and bring you to me.” He smirks, cruelly, “So there you have it, girly, they really don’t care about you, just like everyone else. Now it’s time to put you away, little girl!” Arbormon yells, “BLOCKADE SEED!”

He fires a seed-like bomb from his mouth and it hits Kazemon dead centre. She goes flying into the trees.

“You look like you could use a hand, dear! How about I lend you two?” He growls, “ROUNDHOUSE PUNT!”

Arbormon stretches out his arms and grabs Kazemon by the shoulders. He throws her into a few more trees, then tosses her into the water.

“ALLURA!” The boys cry out.

She doesn’t come up for a few minutes.

Arbormon smirks, “So lovely to remind everyone that I am indeed the fairest of them all.”

The three boys turn to growl at him-

“Not yet, you’re not!”

They gasp and sure enough, there’s Kazemon, rising out the water, spinning on her hands, “TEMPEST TWIST!”

She charges Arbormon like that and kicks him in the face.

Lance breaths a sigh of relief, “Thank God.”

“NICE!” Keith jumps with a fist in the air, “THAT’S HOW YOU DO IT!”

“Go for it!” Shiro encourages.

Arbormon growls from his spot on the ground.

He stands up, “You’ll pay for that, you brat.”

“We’ll see about that!” Kazemon snaps.

Data wraps around the both of them and out emerges Zephyrmon and Petaldramon. All the boys blush at the sight of her. Zephyrmon kicks him in the face. Petaldramon smacks her into the lake with his tail.

“ALLURA!” The boys cry out.

“THORN JAB!” Petaldramon stabs his tail into the ground, causing vines to burst from the earth.

They reach into the lake and pull Zephyrmon above it, strangling her.

He laughs, cruelly, “Little water logged, hun?”

Zephyrmon struggles against his vines.

Petaldramon threw her into the water, “It’s time to end this! LEAF CYCLONE!”

Petaldramon releases a cyclone of leaves from his nostrils, forcing Zephyrmon under the lake. He dives in after her, forcing her to the bottom.

Lance falls to his knees, “Allura…”

Keith trembles, “Don’t you dare…” He growls.

“Allura, come back, please.” Shiro whispers, almost like a prayer.

Petaldramon emerges from the lake, smirking, “Looks like everything is as it should be and I am once again the strongest, the prettiest and the bravest of them all.” He scowls as he approaches the boys, “Now it’s time to deal with you three.”

Lance gasps, Keith and Shiro take defensive positions in front of him-

Cough.

“Sorry.”

They gasp and turn to the mangroves where, sure enough-

“Allura!” The boys cheer.

Zephyrmon smirks, “I’m afraid you’re still as ugly and weak as ever, Lotor.”

The three of them run over to her.

Lance falls to his knees in front of her, “Allura, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think the apple was poisoned, I’m such a fool-”

“I forgive you, Lance, don’t worry.” Zephyrmon smiles, “I might’ve done the same thing if our situations were reversed, honestly.”

“I’m sorry for ever trying to trap you.” Keith steps forward, “I was so love sick for Lotor that I forgot what was right. I shouldn’t have ever done the things I did.”

“It’s alright Keith, just so long as you, Lance and Shiro are okay now.” She assures him.

“You’re an incredibly strong woman, Allura. Much stronger than Lotor could ever hope to be. Please defeat him.” Shiro kneels in front of her.

Zephyrmon grins and shakes her wings, “It’ll be my pleasure.”

“WHAT?!”

Zephyrmon throws herself in front of the boys, to shield them from Petaldramon’s wrath.

“That is the final straw!” Petaldramon reaches into the forest and brings out a bowl of some kind of dark liquid, “It’s time to clip your wings!”

“ALLURA, NO!” The boys call.

But if she moved, they’d get hurt!

“AHH!”

Quiznak, that stuff burned.

“Like that, Allura? It’s Haggar’s Acid Ink. I thought I might need the edge, considering how savagely you fight.” Petaldramon smirks, then looks at the boys, “Look at your new Queen while she lasts boys, because she’s about 5 minutes from melting into goop.”

“You shut the hell up!” Keith yells.

“Allura’s going to beat your ass!” Lance declares, “Just you wait!”

Shiro raises a fist, “And she’ll do it without using your cheap tricks!”

Zephyrmon dives for the lake and soon enough, the ink is off her. It didn’t burn the same way Haggar’s ink normally does; perhaps that’s because it isn’t fresh or something. But it doesn’t matter.

Zephyrmon bursts from the lake and waves her arms, “HURRICANE GALE!”

The pink razor wind blasts Petaldramon into the forest.

He covers his face in fear, “But I thought you were nice?!”

“For creeps like you, I’ll make an exception!” Zephyrmon declares, “PLASMA PAWS!”

With red orbs around her hands and feet, she charges Petaldramon and hits him with all 4 of them. They land just right and a ring of data appears, showing the Beast Spirit of Wood’s Totem. Zephyrmon takes the totem and the blacked out shape transforms into Arbormon, who still has the data around him.

She turns back into Kazemon and faces him, “It’s time to end your reign of terror over the Digital World, Lotor.” She brings out her D-tector, “And hopefully purify you from Cherubimon’s evil!”

She swings her D-tector, catching the tail end of the data ring, “FRACTAL CODE: DIGITIZE!”

The Human Spirit of Wood’s Totem as well as the data enters her D-tector without any trouble and the blackout shape turns into that of a more human Lotor.

* * *

“I still say we should smack him upside the head.”

Who’s voice was that?

“Keith, no.”

“Actually I agree with him. Sorry, Princess, but he did convince me to poison you.”

Who were they talking about?

“Shh, guys, he’s been through a lot. I mean, not every day an evil overlord takes over your body, makes you do more or less unspeakable things and then you get your ass handed to you in order to be freed.”

Lotor groans and holds a hand to his face to block out the light, “Where am I?”

“You’re in the Digital World, Lotor, but you’re safe now.”

He takes his hand away from his face.

Looks up.

Freezes.

And blushes.

Holy crow, he’s never seen a more beautiful girl in his life! Dark brown skin, almost like chocolate, white curly long hair, like puffs of clouds, blue eyes and elf-like ears. He notices she’s wearing blue, a colour that suits her very well and whoa, whoa, whoa, why is her hand on his forehead?!

“You feel like you have a fever.” She asks, peering down at him, “Are you going to be okay?”

He gulps and nods, “Yeah, I uhh, I’ll be fine, just, gimme a minute.”

She giggles.

His heart rate increases like mad.

Then he notices the three scary boys behind her giving him the stink eye and he dies.


	4. Day 4: Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber has a bad dream, so goes to her parents.
> 
> Allura/Paladins

“Mama-Llura?” A soft voice calls.

Allura sits up from her extra large bed and blinks, “Amber, what’s wrong?”

The little girl looks up, “I had a bad dream.”

Allura smiles and pats her lap, “Come on in, Amber, it’s okay.”

Amber crawls over the covers and into Allura’s lap.

Groaning from the bed and Shiro lifts his head on Allura’s left, “Are you okay, kiddo?”

Amber smiles, “I’m alright, papa-Hiro.”

“Did you have a nightmare, Am?” Keith asks from Allura’s right.

Amber nods, “Uh-huh. It was about a big scary monster coming for Voltron and…” She sniffles, “I was so scared, papa-Keke.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Lance slides his arm over Keith and pats her leg, “Voltron is way too powerful to let some mean old monster get it down.”

“He’s right.” Pidge reports from their place behind Shiro, “For once.”

“Pidge, be nice.” Hunk scolds, arm around Pidge.

Amber looks at the three skeptically, “But papa-Lan, how can you be certain? I know guardy-Pidge isn’t silly and if they say you’re right, then you must be. But how can you know?”

Hunk chuckles, “Sorry, Amber, but that’s a secret.”

Amber pouts, “Aww, not fair. You’re always keeping secrets papa-Hunk.”

Allura chuckles and pats Amber’s hair, “He has to keep secrets sometimes, sweetie. We all do.”

Amber sighs, “I know. But I really wanna know why you all think Voltron is that powerful. You always talk as if you’ve seen it.”

“Maybe we have, maybe we haven’t.” Lance shrugs, “Go to sleep, Amber. Don’t worry, the monsters won’t get you here.”

Amber yawns, “Okay. Night, papa-Hunk, guardy-Pidge, papa-Hiro, mama-Llura, papa-Keke, papa-Lan.”

“Good night, Amber.” They say.

Amber goes to sleep, cuddled up in her parents’ arms.


	5. Day 5: First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith loves Allura. So does Pidge. And Lance. And Hunk. Allura loves Shiro and just Shiro.
> 
> Or is that really true?
> 
> Allura/Paladins

Keith stares at Allura and lets out a soft sigh.

Dear God, she’s so beautiful. Even before Kerberos, Keith knew Allura was stunning. The other cadets never took their eyes of the Garrison’s Golden Girl, a cadet in her final year and all set for a career of record breaking. No one could ever deny how amazing Allura was for her skills, charisma and beauty.

But those who got to know her found out who she truly was; a dork. She’s loved space since she was a child and would pretend to be an alien princess. That’s how he and Matt had ended up calling her Princess as a nickname, but it couldn’t have suited her more.

Even now after the Galra left her scared, traumatised and with white in her hair, she was a princess to him.

Especially now.

“How does it look?” Allura asks.

She’s wearing a beautiful Altean dress; a purple top like Earth’s violets with a matching cloak with tails and black accents, underneath it a puffy white shirt like clouds on Arus, lavender sleeves like the the nebulas in space. The dress’ skirt was the same white as the shirt with a long piece of lavender like her sleeves woven into it, the hem lined in gray, like the inside of her cloak, lined with white at the tips.

Lance whistles, “Looking good, boss!”

Hunk blushes as he gushes over the dress, “You look amazing, Allura, like a real Princess!”

Pidge shrugs, “Not too shabby, but don’t make me wear it.”

“It suits you, Number 1.” Coran nods.

“You look beautiful, love.” Shiro, the Altean Prince, the perfect man for Allura replies.

Allura blushes a striking red.

Then turns to him, blinking, “Keith?”

He blinks and smiles, butterflies in his stomach fluttering, “You look good, Allura.”

She sheepishly scratches her cheek, “Thank you, but you’re not too bad yourselves.”

It’s true, they all wore more formal attire than usual. Even Coran and Shiro were wearing more formal attire than usual. Keith and the other Paladins were wearing a sorta casual version of their Paladin Armour. White shirts with the Voltron symbol of their colour and grey slacks. Allura was supposed to wear that as well, but…

When she’d seen the outfit, she’d clearly looked a little distressed or upset. Keith had caught it even when Allura tried to cover up with a smile and went off to change.

Keith, being the good friend he was (because that’s all he ever was), had gone to Shiro and asked him if he could talk to Allura about what might’ve been bothering her about the outfit. Keith knew Allura wouldn’t ever lie to Shiro. She really hated lying to romantic partners, no matter what.

Of course, Keith was right and Shiro found out what was bothering her. She’d never felt incredibly feminine, but Allura had been feeling more girly lately and her eye-liner had finally run out, so it was a bit of a bummer.

After Shiro got that out of her, she’d asked the rest of the team if she could wear a dress, because she didn’t want to accidently make them feel bad or like she was trying to make herself look more important.

Of course, everyone said yes and now, here they are.

“Is everyone ready to go then? We don’t want to keep the Zetalians waiting.” Keith says.

Everyone nods and walks to the exit.

* * *

Pidge looks up from their glass and at the other side of the dance floor.

There’s Allura, looking beautiful and happy and like a princess.

There’s Shiro, looking charmed and joyful and like a fool in love.

They really do make the best couple. There’s no one in the universe better for these two than each other.

Pidge hadn’t known Allura that well before Kerberos. She’d come over the family dinner before the launch, but Pidge had still thought she was the most beautiful, charming and intelligent woman she’d ever met (besides her mother). Pidge still got a major crush on Allura.

Seeing her after Kerberos hadn’t changed that at all. Before she’d looked like a charismatic business woman. Now she looked like the next Wonder Woman in the making, but way hotter and with better hair. Which was weird for Pidge, who even when they had a crush on people, never thought they were hot.

Looks like they were closer to being a demi than an ace.

“Is something wrong, Green Paladin?”

Pidge blinks and turns around the see one of the Zetalians beside them. The Zetalians are bipedal beings who don’t recognise gender and to the helmets, their pronouns translate to ‘it’. They’re a classy species, always in some form of beautiful clothing. Their eyes are like cats, their ears similar to elephants and their upper jaw goes over their narrower lower jaw. They have long tongues like anteaters.

Pidge shakes their head and stares longingly at the dance floor, “I’m alright. Just want another thing I can’t have.”

“Would you like to talk about it?” It places a hand on their shoulder, concern in it’s voice, “You’re far too young to look so troubled.”

Pidge lets out a bitter laugh, “We’re all too young to be fighting for the universe, by my species standard. Yet here we are.”

They take a drink from their glass.

* * *

Lance looks at his plate of the Zetal equivalent of a small ante hill. He puts it to the side and looks out at the dance floor again.

Wait a minute…

Where’s Allura? Shiro’s still out there, dancing with the Kaiser but he can’t see her-

“Lance!”

Someone grabs his hand and starts dragging him off.

Lance splutters as he realizes who it is, “Allura?! What are you doing?!”

She giggles and takes them to the centre of the dance floor, “I wanna dance with you!”

Lance turns bright red, “Wh-what?!”

Allura blinks at the slightly shorter boy; that’s when Lance notices her flush.

She’s drunk on space juice.

Not a common occurrence at the Castle of Lions, only slightly less so when they go to other planets that just so happen to have more alcohol in their drinks than was expected. He remembered the first time everyone had seen Allura drunk like this.

They’d made peace with a planet that just so happened to enjoy a good party. More of a rave, really, but it was still called a party. Lance was having the time of his life, even though he hadn’t had anything to drink.

Then Allura had stumbled into him, clearly drunk and he’d gone from ‘party hard mode’ to ‘Big Brother Instincts: Activate’. He’d taken her outside and while the air seemed to help her, whenever he went to try and get the others, she’d cling to him like a life-line. He had to hail Shiro on the communicators to get him out here.

Then Allura had drunkenly kissed Shiro. Not being from Earth made it so he didn’t know what a kiss was and Lance ended up explaining that it meant a person has romantic interest in the person they’re kissing. Even though it pained him to see Allura in another man’s arms.

The next day, Allura was hung over but she came to breakfast on Shiro’s arm and looking far happier than he’d seen her in a long time.

So when they announced their relationship a little while later (no one was surprised, they could tell exactly was what going on), Lance smiled, congratulated them and teased Shiro about shooting him if he broke Allura’s heart. Of course, Coran took him seriously and everyone had to explain it was common on Earth for friends to threaten each other’s partners with violence.

Allura giggles in Lance’s arms, “You’re so cute.”

Lance blushes and starts bringing them towards the exit, “Okay, I think you need some fresh air and water.”

* * *

Hunk smiles as the Zetalian chef leaves then looks out at the dance floor.

Huh, looks like Lance and Allura have disappeared. They’re probably outside. Hunk heads for the exit and finds the two of them, blushing hard; Allura clearly from her drinks and Lance from having her on his arm and…

He should keep his eyes away from there.

“You need help man?” Hunk calls.

Lance turns to him and lets out a breath of relief, “Oh thank God, Hunk, could you watch her while I use the bathroom?”

Allura whines as she clings to his arm, “But I don’t want you to go, Lance. Stay here.”

Hunk comes over and gently takes her arms off him, “Come on, Allura, I can hug you instead if you like.”

Allura hums as if considering it and sighs dramatically, “Fine!” She clings to him and he chuckles as she childishly mutters, “It’d be better if everyone was hugging but if Lance needs to pee so bad then fine.”

“Well, he can’t help needing to use the bathroom, Allura.” Hunk assures her, “It’s nothing against you.”

She sighs and snuggles into him, “I know, I know.”

Hunk smiles sadly and looks up at the stars.

Why’d he have to fall in love with someone so clearly out of his league?

It would’ve been fine if that tiny crush everyone had on Allura back at the Garrison had stayed a tiny crush. It would’ve been fine if meeting her and becoming her teammate made him respect her way more and really look up to her.

Then he had to catch her one night, at midnight, in the training deck, crying. He’d thought about approaching her, but then realized she wouldn’t want to be snuck up on like that in a moment of weakness. So he went to the kitchen but kept an ear out on his way.

He was in the middle of making some kind of cookies (this time without scaultrite) when Allura stumbled in and he’d been caught in the act of licking his spook clean.

Hunk apologized if he startled her, but Allura then apologized for barging in like that. She’d looked so stressed. Hunk offered to teach her to make the cookie recipe he’d been working on. She’d thanked him and they’d baked another batch. Somehow she ended up with cookie dough on her cheek and him on his nose.

She’d poked him on the nose to get it off and laughed. Then he fell and there was no way out, now.

“Hunk, is she alright?” Shiro asks.

Hunk nods, “Yeah, just feeling cuddly.”

Allura groans and blinks, then smiles when she sees Shiro, hiccuping, “Hey, Shiwo.”

Hunk snickers as does Shiro.

She blinks at the two of them, “What’s so funny?”

Shiro shakes his head, “Nothing, love.” He takes her hand over his shoulders and settles his other arm around her waist, “Let’s get you to a bed.”

“But I’m not…” Allura yawns, “Sleepy.”

Shiro shakes his head fondly and pecks her on the forehead. Hunk’s heart cracks a little.

Shiro turns back to him, “Thanks for looking after her, Hunk. We owe you.”

Hunk shrugs, “What are friends for?”

* * *

Lance looks around in confusion, “Where’s Allura?”

“I know I heard the alarm.” Hunk adds.

Pidge frowns, “She’s never been late before.”

“You think we should look for her?” Keith suggests.

“That won’t be necessary.”

Everyone turns around to find Shiro standing before them.

“She’s been given the day off, plus.” His voice turns serious, “I think we need to discuss something.”

The others go stiff.

Shiro had seen the way Keith gazed at Allura longingly when she appeared before them in that dress. He’d seen the way Pidge had sipped at their glass frowning as they watched him dance with Allura. He’d seen the way Lance flushed around Allura. He’d seen the way Hunk dotted on Allura.

There was just one issue.

“Why didn’t you say you were romantically interested in Allura?” Shiro asks.

Several things happen at once.

Lance laughs like that’s a joke.

Keith turns bright red, “Why the fuck would I do that when she’s dating you?!”

“You noticed?” Pidge cringes.

Hunk looks down guiltily.

The Altean blinks, “Not the reaction I was expecting.”

“Me? Into Allura?” Lance chuckles, “That’s a good one, your highness, but I assure you, I do not like taken women. I’m not into that.”

“I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry Shiro, it’s just…” Hunk blushes, “Well, you’re dating her, you must know how easy it is to fall for her.”

Shiro shakes his head, “No, I mean, what does myself being involved with Allura have to do with your feelings for her?”

Keith raises an eyebrow, “Because friends don’t get crushes on each other when they’re dating people?”

“Because she’s clearly in love with you and wouldn’t give us second looks?” Pidge adds.

Shiro tilts his head, “Why wouldn’t she give you a ‘second look’? You’re all incredibly attractive, I can’t see why she wouldn’t.”

Lance splutters, “She’s dating you! Who’d want any of us with a beef cake like you on her arm?!”

“Plus, Allura would never cheat, she’s not that kind of person.” Keith scowls.

Shiro shakes his head, “How can it be considered cheating if she thinks you’re all attractive?”

“Look, I don’t know about Altean courting customs or whatever.” Pidge states, “But on Earth, having more than one partner at a time, usually means you’re dating them behind their backs and is therefore called cheating.”

“I mean, there are some times when people will date more than one person at a time and it’s all consensual, but such relationships…” Hunk blushes, “are rather frowned upon.”

Shiro shakes his head, “So, just so I can understand; on Earth, you normally only ever date one person at a time. And if you’re dating anyone else at that same time, it’s either cheating or frowned upon.”

The Paladins nod.

The Altea blinks, “Huh. Now you all avoiding her advances makes a lot more sense.”

“What advances?!” The Paladins cry out.

Shiro chuckles, “Paladins, on Altea, it was very, very, very common to have more than one romantic person at a time in your life. I mean, why would you want to keep someone you love so dearly all to yourself, away from the world? That was the general thinking when two Alteans decided to only be with one another at a time. It wasn’t exactly frowned upon, but it was generally unpracticed and considered odd.”

Lance blinks, “Seriously?”

Shiro nods, “Indeed. Actually, my own father and Coran had several partners at a time throughout their lives. I think my time with Allura has been the first time I’ve only ever had one partner and my partner didn’t have anyone but me.”

Pidge blinks, “That’s… unexpected.”

“So what does these so called advances have to do with anything?” Keith says, “For you all know, what Allura’s been doing is perfectly normal signs of friendship on earth.”

“Because I told him myself.”

Everyone turns around in shock and freezes, “ALLURA?!”

Coran stands beside her, “Sorry, Prince, but I felt Number 1 should at least know about this. From there, she decided to listen in.”

Shiro nods, “That’s fine Coran, I assumed Allura would decide to join us eventually.”

“Anyway,” Allura says, “yes, I have in fact been trying to convey affections for you all that transcend friendship. However it appears none of you noticed, so I’ll say it now; Lance is gorgeous, Hunk’s hot, Pidge is the cutest person I’ve ever met, Shiro is beyond words and I’ve had a crush on Keith since the Garrison. So, can I please date all of you?”

Everyone’s cheeks are varying shades of red and pink.

Shiro coughs into his hand and chuckles, “I don’t see any reason to keep you all to myself.”

Lance nods, “Yeah, I want in, if I can?”

“Dude, she just said we’re all invited and Shiro’s A-okay with this.” Hunk groans, “I want in, too.”

“Count me three!” Pidge adds then starts twiddling with their fingers, “I kinda had a crush on Hunk back at the Garrison, so uhh, could I date you too?”

Hunk blushes, but smiles and nods, “I’m cool.”

Lance gasps, “You had a crush on Hunk but not me?” He shrugs, “Understandable.”

They both snicker.

Allura hides a smile behind her hand and looks at Keith, “Keith?”

Keith lowers his head and stalks towards her.

The others grow tense.

Allura stands up straighter, “Keith, what are you doing?”

Keith stands in front of Allura.

Grabs the front of her shirt.

“KEITH!” The others cry out.

He lifts his head and looks Allura in the eye, “I am going to kiss you.”

Allura blinks and nods.

Keith crashes their mouths together, tugging her forward.

Allura moans softly, wrapping her arms around Keith.

Shiro chuckles, blushing slightly.

Hunk squawks and covers his eyes.

Lance and Pidge laugh at him, but Pidge sympathetically pats their new boyfriend on the arm.

Coran rolls his eyes fondly, muttering, “Younglings.”


	6. Day 6: Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk's latest adaptation of an Altean recipe has some interesting effects on the Paladins.
> 
> Allura/All Paladins  
> End Game: Allura/Shiro

“Hey, Princess, is there any chance you have anything sweet at the castle?” Hunk asks.

Allura blinks, “What do you mean Hunk?”

“Ya know, sometime nice for Alteans to eat every once in awhile. Like something they’d give their children if they were well behaved.” Hunk elaborates.

Allura hums then smiles, “Oh, I think I know something! Amor Cookies!”

Lance blinks and looks at them from his upside down spot on the sofa, “Amor Cookies?”

Allura nods, “They were my favourite thing to eat as a child, my father would let me have them on my birthday and other special occasions.”

Coran chuckles, “I remember how you’d always get so hyper after eating a few. You’d be bouncing off the castle walls and getting everyone to chase you.”

Allura laughs, “My younger self certainly enjoyed causing mayhem.”

Pidge sighs, “Now I want these cookies. I could use the Goddamn sugar.”

“Pidge, language.” Shiro scolds.

“Shiro, english.” Pidge retorts.

“Is there any chance you guys still have the ingredients for the Amor Cookies in the castle?” Hunk asks, “I wanna bake some!”

Keith shrugs, “We could all use a treat, I guess.”

Coran nods, “It’s settled then. Hunk, you come with me, I’ll help you make the cookies.”

“Yahoo!” Hunk cheers, following after Coran, “I’m gonna make some cookies, cookies humans can actually eat this time!”

The others chuckle as they watch the two leave.

…

Allura visits the kitchen later, “How are those cookies coming along, everyone?”

Coran smiles as he dries his hands, “Just finished Princess, putting them in the oven now. Although…” He looks over at Hunk, frowning, “I do wonder why Hunk is cleaning the bowl with his tongue.”

Hunk rolls his eyes, “I’m not cleaning the bowl, it’s human tradition to eat spare material that didn’t make it into the oven.”

Allura laughs, “What a unique tradition.”

Hunk finishes off what was in the bowl and sets it down, “Now we start cleanin…”

He looks at Allura and wow, has her hair always been that shade of silver? Was it always that beautiful? Actually, stupid questions, Allura’s always been beautiful but somehow it seems… more today.

“Are you alright, Hunk?” Allura asks, placing her hand on Hunk’s forehead, “You appear to have a flush, are you ill?”

Hunk blushes to the tips of his ears and turns towards the dirty dishes, “NO, no, I’m fine.”

He does his best to ignore Allura’s presence beside him, which is incredibly difficult to do. Has she always been this hard to ignore, Hunk has to fight his eyes to not stare at her.

“If you’re certain. I’ll come back later when the Amor Cookies are finished.” Allura waves as she leaves, “Bye!”

“Bye, Princess.” Coran waves.

Hunk gulps and sorta waves with just his fingers, shyly, “Bye.”

Allura smiles and leaves.

…

Keith pants as he recovers from his round with the gladiator.

“Keith, hey!”

He blinks and turns to see the princess coming into the room, “Oh, Allura…”

Allura hands him a juice box and a bag, “Here, the Amor Cookies are finished, so I thought I’d drop some off.”

Keith nods, after sipping from his water a little, “Thank you.”

Allura smiles with her hands behind her back, “Well? Try them!”

Keith rolls his eyes fondly and smiles, “Fine, fine.”

He reaches into the bag and takes a bite out of one of the cookies. They taste fairly sweet, but not sickly. Maybe a pinch of salt or the altean equivalent in it?

Keith swallows and nods, “It’s good.”

“I know.” Allura giggles.

Keith looks at her and whoa, were her eyes always that blue? No wait, there’s pink there as well. A really nice shade of pink, too, like a sunset over the ocean and why the fuck is he thinking this shit?!

“Keith, are you alright?” Allura asks, “Is there something in my hair?”

It’s then Keith realizes he was reaching for Allura’s face to-

He actually doesn’t know what he was going to do.

“I uhh, I gotta go uhh,” Keith calls, “train with Red.”

He bolts from the training deck as if the Gladiator was on his heels again.

…

Pidge types away on their computer like they’re running out of time, Hamilton’s “Non-Stop” in their ears.

“Pidge!”

Blinking, Pidge pauses the song and turns around to see Allira approaching them, “What are you doing here, Princess?”

“Hunk finished the Amor Cookies and I wanted to give you some.” Allura hands them a bag, “Here.”

“Thanks.” Pidge smiles as they open it, “I could use a break, my fingers are starting to cramp.”

They eat a whole cookie in two bites and sucks their fingers clean. Tasty enough, definitely something they would eat again if they had the chance.

Pidge looks up at Allura, “Thanks Princess…”

Was Allura’s skin always that lovely shade of brown? It looks like chocolate from a fountain and the scales below her eyes looked like the inside of sliced strawberries-

“Pidge?” Allura calls, “Why are you touching my face?”

Pidge then realizes they have one of their hands on Allura’s cheek and were incredily close to her.

“Uhh, you uhh, had something on your face.” Pidge turns back to their computer, “It’s gone now, so go ahead and do something else, I got work to do, go on, bye-bye, later, adios!”

Allura blinks at the usual behaviour and shrugs, “Very well then.”

Allura walks to the door and it shuts behind her.

“The Paladins are acting so oddly today.” She mutters.

…

Lance giggles as he gives Platt a little sweater, “Here you go, little guy.”

Platt smiles and runs off with the sweater in his mouth.

Lance smiles as he looks at his Space Wool and Space Knitting-Needles. He’s done some good work on those.

“Lance, are you there?”

He hides the needles and wool, calling, “Yep, come on in Princess!”

Allura enters, a small bag in her hand, “Here, this is from Hunk. It’s the Amor Cookies.”

Lance starts to drool a little, “Oh thank God, finally something sweet.”

He finishes his first cookie in no time and starts on the second one.

Allura giggles, “Someone’s eager.”

Lance shrugs, eyes closed, “Hunk’s the best chef in the universe, who wouldn’t want his cookies?”

Allura shrugs, “I suppose.”

Lance turns to look at her and wow, he always knew she was beautiful but it never really hit him just how beautiful. Those adorable scales, the lovely ears, the dark brown skin, the stunning eyes with pink and blue, wow. Don’t get him started on her lips, either, they were so kissable-

“Uhh, Lance?” Allura whispers, “Why are you uhh…”

Lance blinks a few times and realizes he has an arm around Allura, one hand on her face and barely a breath from touching her lips with his own.

Lance’s face burns bright red and he throws himself into a corner, “SORRY, I uhh, I don’t know what came over me, I’ll be on the training deck, later!”

He sprints for the door.

“Lance, wait!” Allura calls.

He doesn’t hear her.

Allura reaches for her chest where her hearts are pounding a little more than usual.

“What is going on with the Paladins today?” She asks.

…

Shiro lifts his head as soon as he hears the door to the main deck open, “Allura? Are you alright, you look startled.”

Allura sighs and sits down on what would normally be her piloting stand.

Shiro throws himself to his feet and walks towards her, kneeling before her; Allura’s never been like this around anyone before.

“Allura? What’s wrong?” Shiro asks softly, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Allura shakes her head, “I don’t know, Shiro. Something appears to be going on with the Paladins.”

Shiro blinks and sits beside her, “How so?”

“Hunk was fairly flushed earlier, Keith was nervous, Pidge stuttered and Lance ran off to train.” Allura summarizes.

“Hang on, explain from the start. What happened with Hunk?” Shiro tells her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Allura takes in a deep breath and lets it out, “I went down to the kitchen to find Hunk and Coran finished making the Amor Cookies. He appeared flushed when he started cleaning the dishes, but he told me he was fine.”

“Okay. Keith?” Shiro asks.

“Keith had finished with the gladiator when I came to check in with him. I got him some water and we were just talking when he started reaching for my face and looking like he was in a daze. I asked him what he was doing and then he ran off to Red’s hanger.”

“ _ That’s not like him at all. _ ” Shiro thinks, “Pidge?”

“Pidge was on their computer when I arrived. We talked a little, then they were also reaching for my face and actually touched my cheek. They seemed to realize what they were doing and told me I’d had something on my face and told me to leave them.” Allura explains.

“Perhaps you did have something on your face earlier with Keith.” Shiro assures, “And Lance?”

“I visited him in his room and it happened again. We were just talking when he wrapped one of his arms around me and placed his other hand on my cheek. He sort of leaned up towards me then ran off to the training deck.” Allura sighs, “It’s all so odd and confusing.”

Shiro blinks and frowns, “If what anyone did made you uncomfortable, we could talk to them about it?”

“No, no, it wasn’t that, I didn’t mind them holding my face and such. But I would like to know why they seemed to upset with themselves when they realized they were doing it.” Allura confesses.

Shiro coughs into his hand, “Well, on Earth, sometimes when humans want to show romantic love they kiss.”

“Kiss?” Allura blinks, “What is a kiss?”

Shiro blushes and looks at his feet, “Well, it’s uhh… normally, it’s just people having their lips touch, but, well, sometimes it’s still called a kiss if it’s lips on anywhere.”

“Are all kisses romantic?” Allura wonders.

Shiro shakes his head, “Uhh, no, sometimes friends kiss each other on the lips because that’s just how they show affection. Other times parents kiss their children on their cheeks or foreheads to show affection that way.”

“I think I see.” Allura hands him a bag of the Amor Cookies, taking out one for herself, “Could you tell me more?”

“Sure.” Shiro takes a bite out of one of the cookies, “Kissing sometimes includes face holding, to make it easier.”

Allura munches and nods, humming to show she’s listening.

“Typically, when humans are kissing, they lean to the right side.” Shiro finishes his cookie and gets another one, “It helps people’s lips to meet better.”

“Is there any reason to kiss besides displays of affection?” Allura asks.

Shiro shrugs, taking a bite, “No one really knows, but some scientists on Earth think it’s to help find biological matches.” He finishes the second cookie, “Kissing sets off a lot of chemical nerves in the brain and there are over 30 muscles used when people do it.”

Allura hums and swallows her own cookie, “Fascinating.”

Shiro turns to her, smiling and wow, has she always been this cute? It’s not often one gets to see Allura with crumbs on her face and such a happy expression. He wonders if her lips are as soft as they look. Plump and round, begging to be caressed with a tongue. All those crumbs need cleaning too, we can’t have Altea’s princess looking so messy.

“Shiro…” Allura whispers.

He blinks and feels his face burn red, body stiffening. He has both his arms around Allura, one on the back of her head, tilting it towards him, his lips so Goddamn close to her own they may as well be touching.

Shiro goes to pull back, “Princess, I’m sorry, I don’t-”

“Show me.” Allura wraps her arms around his neck.

Shiro blinks, “Huh?”

Allura blushes, “Show me what kissing is like.”

Shiro gulps, “A-are you sure?”

Allura hums, “Yes.”

Shiro feels more heat climb up his neck, “Oh, okay, just uhh… close your eyes please. That’s kinda part of kissing.”

Allura does as he asks.

Shiro feels his heart pound at his rib-cage, as if begging to be set free.

He leans down, closing the space between them and finally allows his own eyes to close. Huh. Her lips really are soft and her hair feels so nice in his hand.

Shiro moans softly, tilting his head towards her a little more.

Allura gasps and tilts her own head to follow him, arms tightening around his neck.

Shiro’s arm settles more around her waist to pull her flush against his body.

Allura brought her arms near to the centre of his back.

“AHEM!”

Shiro pulls away from Allura slowly, gasping for breathe, staring into her eyes.

Allura pants, staring right back, eyes fluttering.

“I said, AHEM!”

The two of them turn around to find Hunk, Keith, Pidge and Lance standing at the doorway.

Shiro flushes, “Uhh, I can explain-”

“I knew it!” Keith yells and shoves a finger at Lance’s chest, “I told you it was the cookies!”

“Well I told you Hunk and Allura wouldn’t do that!” Lance huffs, “At least, not on purpose.”

Allura and Shiro blink, “Huh?”

Hunk blushes as he coughs into his hand, “It appears that the Amor Cookies activate some nerves in the human brain that associate the nearest person as your current crush and make it easier to act on impulses you may have about that person.”

“Basically, they made us all want to kiss Allura.” Pidge explains.

“Speak for yourself, I’ve wanted that since day one.” Lance scoffs.

Keith rolls his eyes, “You’d kiss anyone willing.”

“Shut your quiznak, Keith.” Lance growls.

Keith smirks, “Make me.”

“Not in front of the children, please guys.” Hunk begs.

Pidge rolls their eyes, “I’m the same age as you, you jerk.”

Hunk shrugs, “Hey, until you get a growth spirt, you’ll always be Number 5 to Coran and I.”

Pidge elbows him in the side, “Go eat a quiznak, Hunk.”

Hunk looks around, “There doesn’t appear to be any here, Pidge.”

As the four of them continue to bicker, Shiro and Allura turn to face each other.

“I’m sorry, Shiro, I had no idea the Amor Cookies would affect you all like that.” Allura apologizes.

“No, it’s alright, like you said you didn’t know.” Shiro looks at his lap, “If it makes you feel better… well, I’ve thought about kissing you often.”

Allura blinks, “Really?”

Shiro shrugs, “Well, you are beautiful and a really nice person. Why wouldn’t I?”

Allura blushes and giggles.


	7. Day 7: Bonus Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura was not expecting that text message to make her an otome heroine.
> 
> Allura/Male Paladins

Allura blinks as she looks at her phone, “What’s this saying?”

_ ONE NEW MESSAGE _

Allura frowns when she sees it’s a number she doesn’t recognise, but opens it anyway.

_ Do you want to start? _

_ YES/ _ _ NO _

Allura shrugs and moves the button.

_ Do you want to start? _

**_YES_ ** _ /NO _

The message disappears.

A voice says, “My dear, I need your help. Your destiny is calling.”

“What?” Allura demands, softly.

A new message appears.

_ Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station. _

Allura spots the time in her phone’s corner.

_ 5:35 _

“Well, I didn’t have anything better to do.” She types in a few things and puts the phone to her ear, “Hello, father?”

“Yes, Allura, what is it?” Alfor says on the other line.

“I’m going to Shibuya for a while. Is that okay?” Allura asks as she starts running towards the train station.

“Yes, but why would you go there?” Alfor wonders, “Will you want me to pick you up at some point?”

Allura nods as she hits the busy streets; she can see the train station from here, “Yeah. I don’t know how long I’ll be, so I’ll call you when I need a ride.”

Alfor hums, “Just what are you up to, Allura?”

Allura grins as she buys a ticket, “Following my destiny, it seems.”

Alfor chuckles, “Well, be safe.”

“I will.” Allura says, climbing the stairs, “Later Dad. I love you.”

“I love you too, my daughter.” Alfor finishes.

Allura hangs up just as she gets on the train.

* * *

Allura gasps, “Lance, look!”

The new Warrior of Water gasps and kneels down to pick up Pidge’s D-tector on the ground, “That belongs to Pidge.”

Allura leans in for a closer look.

Suddenly she doesn’t have anything to stand on.

Crying out in shock, Allura latches on to the nearest thing to her (Lance), but it does no good.

They both fall into the hole. Luckily, there was a pile of leaves at the bottom to soften the impact.

Lance gasps, clinging to Allura, “We’re alive, I can’t believe we’re alive!” He faces Allura head on, “I could just kiss you!”

Allura blushes.

Lance turns beat red and throws himself back a few feet, “FORGET WHAT I SAID!”

Allura giggles behind her hand.

* * *

Allura smiles as she looks out at the restored village. Sunshine Village was beautiful in it’s true glory.

She approaches Keith, who is still panting on his knees.

“We make a good team.” The new Warrior of Light (that sounds pretty nice and she’s a wolf, which is pretty cool) offers the Warrior of Fire her hand.

Keith frowns at it and stands up on his own, turning around.

Allura calls after him, “You could try to be friendly, ya know.”

Keith stops for a few seconds, then keeps walking.

“I don’t get him.” Allura scowls, hands on her hips, “Why do I even try to like a guy who acts like that?”

* * *

“HUNK!” Allura calls out.

The Warrior of Earth pants from his place on the ground, covered in scratches and battle marks from his fight with Beetlemon.

Allura kneels at his side, “You’re hurt…”

Hunk smiles at her, “I got your Spirit back, Allura.”

Allura smiles, tears in her eyes, “Thank you so much, Hunk, you have no idea how grateful I am.”

Hunk blushes slightly.

* * *

“Well what’s the plan now?” Keith asks.

“I guess we just gotta make a new one?” Lance suggests.

“Let’s stop guessing and start thinking then.” Pidge grins.

Shiro stands off to the side, unsure, nervous. He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to see Allura there.

“You look like there’s something on your mind?” Allura asks, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Shiro turns away from her, looking at his feet. He knows Cherubimon isn’t gone, he can sense it, but… how does he bring that up?

Allura circles around and bends so they’re eye-level, “We’re all friends here, Shiro, you can talk about anything.”

Shiro stares into her eyes.

Her kind, soft eyes that promise truth and honesty and light. Everything a Warrior of Light should present. Everything she is. Everything he’s not.

Not if he doesn’t at least try.

Shiro straightens up and goes to talk to Keith.

* * *

Lance grins, “Well, looks like it’s up to you and me, Keith!”

“This is gonna be one hell of a battle.” Keith nods.

“I’ve got an idea, how about we all make promises for you guys to come back to!” Patamon suggests.

Pidge shrugs, “Sounds alright to me. I’ll make you two your own phones when we get back to the Real World.”

“I’ll cook you up one of my best recipies ever!” Hunk suggests.

“What could I offer…” Allura hums then smiles, “I know, I’ll give you a kiss!”

Lance turns beat red.

Keith scoffs, “No thanks.”

* * *

Allura trembles slightly.

“Uhh… Allura?”

She blinks.

Realizes she’s been clinging to Keith like a scared little girl.

Allura jumps back, “Oh! Sorry Keith!”

He’s stiff as a board and blushing like mad, “No problem.”

* * *

Hunk stares into the fire, humming.

“Hunk, I’m worried about Keith and Lance. I mean, that fight they had was pretty big.” Allura murmurs.

“I wouldn’t worry too much. When you spend as much time together as we do, there’s bound to be friction at times.” Hunk chuckles, “Especially with the variety of personalities we have here.”

Allura chuckles, “Hot-headed and reckless Keith, strategist and confident Lance.”

“Exactly.” Hunk turns to her, “We balance each other out, like our elements. We’re all needed to make things work as well as they do. I mean, imagine if we had two Lances or zero Keiths.”

Allura grimaces, “Yeah, that is not a pretty picture.”

“It applies to our elements as well. Fire and water might not always mix, but they can bring out qualities of each other that no other element can hope to see. The forest needs somewhere to stand and that’s where the earth comes in. Light helps ensure the forests survives and air makes fire burn brighter. Light can be amplified by water and a fire is a source of light as well.” Hunk explains, “We all have ways in which we’re connected and make the most of those connections.”

Allura stares at him and slowly smiles, “Wow, Hunk, that was really deep.”

Hunk blushes and chuckles, “That’s just a couple examples I could think of off the top of my head.”

* * *

Shiro shoves Allura to the ground as the attack sales over their heads.

“Thanks.” She whispers.

Shiro looks down.

Freezes.

Turns beat red.

He’s practically straddling her, quiznak!

Shiro sits up quickly and turns his head, “Ye-yeah sure.”

* * *

“Father we need to get to the hospital now!” Allura calls into the phone.

Alfor blinks, “What’s wrong Allura? Why do you need to be at a hospital?”

“One of my friends is there, we need to get to him, but they’re on the other side of town!” Allura explains, “We’re at the Shibuya subway and making our way up!”

Alfor nods, “Coran and I are on our way!”

The two of them get into two different cars and find Allura outside with 3 other boys and one girl, who they later find out isn’t a girl actually, but a non-binary person. They get to the hospital to find an amputated kid in a coma and possibly about to die. Then some kind of weird miracle happens, waking up the kid and there isn’t a dry eye in sight.

Alfor has just one question.

Alfor coughs lightly, “So, how did you meet all these boys?”

Allura blushes and giggles sheepishly, “On the train?”

“One of them was in a coma.” Coran adds.

Keith shrugs helplessly, “He has a point.”

“You wouldn’t believe me, even if I told you.” Allura says.


	8. Day 8: Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has a very unique soulmark. So she must have a very unique soulmate, right?
> 
> Allura/Lance/Keith/Shiro

Allura laughs as she and Shay walk down the streets.

“I’m telling you, Allura, this psychic is the real deal!” Shay insists, “She told me to go to Samoa, on a plane leaving for there on the 20th of December and I met Hunk! He was going home to his family, so there’s no way she planned it or something and how do you plan soulmate meetings?”

“Okay, okay, I believe you!” Allura giggles, “Either way, I’m glad you met Hunk, he’s the perfect guy for you.”

Shay blushes and looks at her feet, smiling, “Yeah, he really is.”

Allura looks to the sky and thinks about the words on her shoulder.

_Are you alright_

Each word was written in different hand writing. Allura has no idea what that means, nor does anyone else she shows the mark to. Normally your soulmate’s first words to you are written in their handwriting and that’s that. But each word is different.

“Are” is written in elegant curves with free letters and in a slight slant to the left. “You” is written in a more rugged style that’s clearly rushed and with large letters. “Alright” is written in a slant to the right with the words linked.

“We should take you to see the psychic!” Shay declares.

Allura turns to her in shock, “What?”

“Yeah! Maybe she’ll know more about your mark and help you find your soulmate.” Shay suggests, “I know you want answers as much as the rest of us do.”

Allura hums, “I don’t know, I’m not sure if I believe in that stuff and I mean, it probably doesn’t work for non-believers.”

“Even so, I didn’t believe either and look where I am?” Shay suggests, “Just give it a try, Allura. Please?”

Allura hesitates before nodding, “Alright.”

* * *

“Lady Ryner, we have come seeking your aid.” Shay declares as she and Allura arrive.

In front of them, a woman sits behind a table in the park, a shack nearby that’s clearly falling apart. She has old kind orange eyes, with gray hair in four hair ties; two of them on her forehead and the others near her neck. There’s a small red dot on her forehead. She wears a crown made of woven branches, a white long-sleeved shirt with a hood, a dark blue shawl over her shoulders, orange gloves on her hands and baggy pale, pale green trousers tucked into boots. There’s a bronze brooch on her shawl, keeping it together.

“Welcome back, Shay.” Ryner turns to Allura, “It’s an honour to meet you, Miss Allura.”

Allura narrows her eyes, “How do you know my name?”

Ryner chuckles, “I knew you were coming. The forest heard you speaking to Shay and she spoke your name often.”

Allura nods, skeptical, “Very well then.”

“Lady Ryner, we have come seeking your assistance.” Shay explains, “My friend, Allura, would like to meet her soulmate, but she has no idea where to go.”

Ryner nods, “Is there anything else you think I should know?”

Allura shakes her head, “No.”

“Very well then.” Ryner closes her eyes and places her hands on the table.

Allura feels a shock of energy pass through her.

Ryner says, “You must go to the Castle of Lions on June the 28th. There you will meet your soulmate.”

Allura blinks and looks at her phone, “That’s in a week.”

Ryner opens her eyes and smiles, “You better hurry then.”

* * *

Shiro sighs as he makes his way through the crowd in the lobby. Who would’ve thought it’d be this crowded before the summer holidays? He looks at the place where his flesh, right arm used to be and remembers the words written there. His soulmate’s first words to him.

_Oh I’m fine thank you_

Even with his arm gone, Shiro could never forget the words there. Even if there’s a chance he won’t get to meet his soulmate now.

“Oh for quiznak’s sake!”

Shiro blinks and looks over to see-

He gasps.

There’s a woman there with chocolate brown skin, shocking white hair (even her eyebrows were white) and sky blue eyes with swirls of pink in them. Her ears were slightly longer than most people he’s ever seen. She’s wearing a blue tank top, white skinny jeans and white, heeled sandals.

He’s never seen anyone as beautiful as her before.

Shiro then remembers how she’d cursed earlier and he cautiously approaches her, “Are you alright, ma’am?”

The woman blinks and turns to him, waving a hand, “Oh, I’m fine, thank you.”

Shiro’s eyes widen and he tells his heart to calm the hell down; that is a perfectly normal way to answer his question.

She sighs and looks at the bag and suitcase in front of her, “I just realized I might have left my phone at home or it’s missing.”

“I see.” Shiro nods, “Would you like assistance finding it?”

She smiles and shakes her head, “I’m sure it’s fine, I’ll just call one of my friends, see if they can find it at my house. But thank you very much.” She offers a hand, “I’m Allura, by the way.”

“Shiro.” He says, taking her hand, “Takashi Shirogane, but Shiro is just fine.”

* * *

Keith whistles as he strolls the hallway leading to his room. This holiday is going to be so boring. He’s gonna be stuck in a city for who knows how long with too much noise and not enough greenery. But who knows, maybe he’ll finally meet this soulmate of his who says

_It’s nothing don’t worry about it_

the second they meet.

He blinks.

Was he imagining that?

Keith turns around.

But sure enough, there was a ball of white hair on the flour. Or a small bolder would be better. It looked like it was moving too; is that supposed to be a person?

“Uhh, are you alright?” Keith calls, confusion in his voice and unsure what to say.

The hair ball turns, revealing a young woman’s brown face.

Keith gulps.

A very pretty brown woman with blue eyes and who looks amazing in white and blue.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” The woman smiles and stands up, brushing off her knees, “I’m just looking for my phone. I thought I dropped it around here.”

Keith ignores the fact she said the words on his right hand, under his glove and nods to her, “You need help?”

“A bit of assistance would be appreciated.” The woman offers him a hand, “I’m Allura.”

He takes her hand, “Keith.”

* * *

Lance smiles as he enters the lobby after a lovely evening out. He hums as he surveys the lobby-

“You’re kidding me?!”

He blinks and turns to the sound of a woman calling out. She appears to be disagreeing with the man behind the desk. He shakes his head and she visibly slumps.

Lance narrows his eyes and approaches her, “Are you alright, miss?”

The woman turns around and sighs, “No, I’m not alright.”

Lance’s eyes widen at hearing his soul mark on his foot being read out loud. But that can wait, she needs his help before finding out they’re soulmates, “What’s the matter?”

“Not only is my phone missing, but apparently, I booked a room that was already taken.” She groans, “I swear, it was free when I went online.”

“What room number is it? I’m sure something can be arranged.” Lance offers.

“5-14.” She explains, “I’m Allura, by the way.”

“Lance McClain at your service, princess.” Lance bows slightly.

Allura giggles.

Lance grins as he stands up straight, “As fate would have it, that room happens to belong to me and my roommates. We’ve got a spare bunk, so long as you don’t mind spending a couple of days with 3 handsome guys, I’m sure it’ll be open to you.”

Allura nods, “Thank you, that’s very kind.”

* * *

Keith gawks.

Shiro blinks.

Allura giggles nervously.

Lance grins widely.

“You ran into her too?!” Keith exclaims.

Lance stares at Shiro, Keith and Allura in shock, “You all know each other?!”

Allura turns to him, “Briefly, when I realized my phone was missing, Shiro came over to see if I was alright. While I was looking, Keith asked me if I was alright, since I was on the ground, then offered to help.”

Shiro smiles, “How did Lance run into you then?”

“She accidently booked our room while it was taken and now kinda doesn’t have anywhere to go.” Lance explains, “Told her we had a spare bed.”

Keith narrows his eyes, “Why would you offer her the bed?”

Lance raises an eyebrow, “Because she booked this room? She kinda has a right to be here, like the rest of us.”

Allura grabs her bags, “If you’re not comfortable with me in the room, I can find somewhere else to be.”

Shiro shakes his head, “No, it’s just we were a little surprised. We were kinda talking about you as the door knocked.”

She looks at them all, “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Keith shakes his head, blushing, “It’s cool, I just… I’m not good with people.”

Allura giggles, “Don’t worry, I’m not either.”

Lance snickers, “Guess that makes me and Shiro the charming extroverts in this situation.”

Shiro rolls his eyes fondly and steps to the side, holding the door open, “Please do come in Allura, I can show you to the spare room we have.”

Allura nods and enters, “Thank you, it’s a pleasure to be here.”

* * *

“Allura!” Pidge waves.

Hunk smiles, holding the ‘Welcome Home, Allura & Soulmate’ sign.

Shay runs for her, “Allura!”

Allura laughs as she embraces her best friend, “Aww, did you miss me Shay?”

Shay pulls back and nods, “YES! Now tell me where’s your soulmate?!”

Allura blushes and rubs the back of her head, “Welll…”

Shay’s eyes widen, “What? Did you…” She gives a sad face, “Did you not find them?”

“No, I found them.” Allura nods, “But they’re not exactly what we expected.”

Shay blinks, “What?”

A young man with pale skin, black hair in a mullet and purple eyes appears beside Allura, on her right. He’s wearing a black t-shirt, a red leather jacket, black jeans and red boats.

“I’m Keith.” He says, offering his hand.

Shay blinks and nods, taking it, “Nice to meet you Keith, I imagine you’re Allura’s soulmate. I’ve been waiting forever to meet you!”

“How very kind of you to say that.”

A young man with brown skin, brunette hair cut short and spikey-ish and blue eyes appears beside Keith. He’s wearing a pale blue shirt with a dark green jacket, blue jeans and dark green shoes.

He takes Shay’s offered hand and kisses it, “An honour to meet you, oh beautiful one.” He stands up, offering a dazzling smile, “The name’s Lance.”

Keith smacks him in the back of the head, lightly, “Dude, no.”

“Dude, YES!” Lance throws back, smirking.

Allura laughs at the two of them, “Calm down you two, this is my best friend, make a good impression.”

Shay chuckles nervously, “They’ve left an impression alright.”

“Sorry about them.”

Another young man with light skin, gray eyes and dual coloured (white fringe, black top, buzzcut gray) hair appears. He’s wearing a black muscle shirt, gray jeans and black boots.

“They tend to be pretty immature at times.” He offers his hand, “I’m Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro.”

Shay nods and shakes his hand, “It’s nice to meet you Shiro. Don’t worry, I’m fine with immature behaviour. I live with a gremlin.”

“HEY!” Pidge yells.

Hunk snickers.

Allura rolls her eyes fondly and then grabs Lance’s hand with her right hand. She grabs Keith’s hand with her left. Shiro smiles and stands behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Guys, meet my soulmates.” Allura declares, “Shiro, Keith and Lance.”


End file.
